


Lua Negra

by spacewitch97



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bruxa, CREPUSCULO, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, Lobisomem, Magia, Magic, Paranormal, Romance, Vampires, Vampiros, Witch - Freeform, Witches, bruxaria, bruxos, jacobblack, sagacrepúsculo, vampiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitch97/pseuds/spacewitch97
Summary: SLOW UPDATES!!Onde, após escaparem de uma tentativa de assassinato por parte da própria tia, Selene e Alekzander fogem para uma uma casa segura da família ao norte dos Estados Unidos, numa pequena cidade fria e chuvosa chamada Forks.OC + Jacob
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. traitor

Desde pequena, fui ensinada pela minha avó a me defender e aos meus. Nosso clã tem muitos inimigos, é o que ela dizia, _e eu sempre soube que ela estava sendo completamente honesta._

No entanto, não havia nada que ela pudesse ter dito que me preparasse para esse momento.

O som de espadas batendo umas contra outras preenchia o ambiente, junto com sons de grunhido e evocação de feitiços. O som da chuva e do vento ficava praticamente num segundo plano. A alguns metros, mesmo com a escuridão que dominava a floresta, eu podia ver o meu irmão atirar uma bola de fogo negra contra o soldado que tentava mata-lo, enquanto eu materializava um escudo transparente ao meu redor, para me proteger de três ataques simultâneos de Magia.

— Rendam-se e me entreguem o livro, ou iremos matá-los — disse a voz arrogante e, infelizmente, conhecida da minha tia traidora Annora, que se juntou a um Clã inimigo no Sul para nos atacar.

_Cadela_.

— Vamos optar por uma terceira opção — retruquei — Eu vou chutar a sua bunda até o inferno!

Fiz meu escudo se expandir, derrubando os inimigos que se amontoavam na minha volta e movi, com o auxílio dos elementais, uma forte corrente de ar na direção dela, a derrubando no chão. Eu teria rido, se alguém não tivesse quase enfiado a espada em mim. E por " _quase_ ", eu quero dizer, é claro, que eu me esquivei por pouco e consegui um corte nada agradável na altura de cintura.

Eu grunhi e girei para defender o segundo ataque com a minha própria espada e o ataquei em seguida, conseguindo acertá-lo no ombro. Pus a mão livre sobre o corte quando ele recuou, tentando parar o sangramento, e olhei na direção da minha tia, agora de pé e furiosa.

Senti o chão tremer sob meus pés e só ouvi o grito de aviso do meu irmão antes de raízes agarrarem as minhas pernas e me puxarem para dentro da terra. Senti os arranhões feitos nas minhas pernas mas os ignorei, focando no feitiço que me tiraria dali antes que o inimigo que se aproximava me alcançasse.

Ergui a minha mão livre e evoquei novamente os elementais do ar, fazendo o meu corpo ser puxado novamente para cima por uma corrente de vento que direcionei rapidamente na direção do homem brandindo uma espada na minha direção.

Magia elemental não é o tipo fácil de magia, então eu podia sentir a minha energia ser drenada por ela. Suspirei e grunhi de dor, pondo a mão novamente sobre o corte, e ergui a espada novamente quando me vi cercada.

_Novamente_.

— Chega! — gritou a minha avó, surgindo por dentre as árvores com os olhos brilhantes de raiva — O que você planeja matando essas crianças? Você nunca vai ter o livro, Annora!

Eu e meu irmão nos juntamos a nossa avó, cada um de um lado. Eu estava, sinceramente, destruída, e esperava que a adrenalina fosse o suficiente para me manter consciente apesar de toda a perda de sangue e Magia.

— Se você não me entregar, eu vou matar vocês três e cada pessoa que entrar no meu caminho! — disse Annora, com um sorriso cruel. Seus olhos pareciam escuros, como se houvesse algo sombrio nela.

O que, dado o que está acontecendo, eu não duvido nada.

— Eu vejo... — murmurou a minha avó e, mesmo sem olhar para ela, eu sabia que estava planejando alguma coisa — Alek, faça. Agora!

Olhei para eles confusa e vi quando meu irmão ergueu uma parede de fogo negro entre nós e os inimigos. A minha avó virou-se rapidamente para mim e tirou o seu colar, colocando-o na minha mão.

— Isso é tudo o que você precisa para encontrá-lo. Vá agora e não volte, Selene.

Eu fui treinada desde pequena para isso. _Numa batalha, nós devemos seguir as ordens, não há tempo para questionamentos._

No entanto, naquele momento, _eu hesitei_.

— Vó...

Ela segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me olhou firmemente.

— Você precisa ser forte agora, Selene. Vá.

Eu senti meus olhos arderem, mas não permiti que minhas lágrimas corressem, afinal minha mente racional compreendia. Eu precisava protegê-lo, mas eram muitos deles e ela precisava garantir que pudéssemos fugir. _Pelo bem da nossa família, do nosso legado._

No entanto, saber disso não faz nada para amenizar a dor.

— Vamos — disse Alek, me segurando firmemente pelo braço e me puxando para corremos pela floresta escura em direção ao norte.

Eu só notei que tinha desmaiado quando a dor me acordou. Havíamos corrido por longos quilômetros antes que a perda de sangue me apagasse completamente e só lembro de cair no chão.

Agora, no entanto, eu estava deitada nos bancos traseiros de um carro em movimento e meu irmão estava dirigindo. Grunhi quando o corte na minha cintura doeu novamente, uma dor pulsante e nauseante.

— Sel...? — Alek chamou, olhando pelo retrovisor — Estamos quase lá, tudo bem?

— Onde... Onde estamos indo? — perguntei , fechando os olhos para tentar apagar a dor

— Forks — ele respondeu, mas a voz dele soava distante — Sel? Selene?

Eu tentei responder alguma coisa, mas então tudo que havia era a escuridão.


	2. protection

_Quando eu acordei novamente, estava frio._

Parece que chegamos à Forks, afinal.

Lentamente, eu me sentei, sentindo meu corpo inteiro latejar, e olhei ao redor. Era um quarto praticamente vazio, não havia nada além dos dois colchonetes (o que eu estava e onde o meu irmão dormia), duas portas e uma enorme janela. Tentei me levantar, mas uma fisgada violenta me fez voltar e soltar um grunhido de dor.

Alek acordou bruscamente, olhando ao redor alarmado até seus olhos fixarem em mim. Felizmente, além de alguns arranhões, ele pareceu ter mais sorte do que eu na luta.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, vindo até mim e levantando um pouco o meu casaco para verificar o curativo que fez.

— Vou ficar — respondi, engolindo a seco — Estamos em Forks?

— Sim — ele respondeu, suspirando antes de sentar-se do meu lado — Duvido que Annora venha nos procurar aqui por alguns meses.

— Ela pode tentar nos rastrear — eu disse, franzindo o cenho — Eu deveria fazer alguns feitiços de pro...

— Agora não — ele cortou — Você perdeu muito sangue, maninha, e usou muita Magia. Você precisa se recuperar primeiro.

Um pressentimento esquisito me fez sentir medo, então o encarei firmemente e disse:

— Eu não posso me recuperar da morte, então devíamos fazer os feitiços agora... Se eu te canalizar, não vai exigir muito de mim.

Ele me encarou, avaliando o que eu disse por um momento, mas então suspirou e levantou-se, saindo do quarto. Eu me ajeitei no colchonete e me enrolei no cobertor, tentando o máximo para me manter aquecida, o que parecia impossível naquele lugar.

Quase valia a pena queimar a casa e fazer uma fogueira para ter alguns minutos de calor, mas então ficaríamos sem abrigo contra a neve.

 _Droga_.

Quando Alek voltou, ele estava carregando duas mochilas que eram, basicamente, nosso plano de emergência que a nossa avó nos obrigava a refazer todo mês, para que tivéssemos o essencial para sobreviver se algo desse errado, afinal estar em um Clã de Bruxas significava que haviam alianças, e isso significava inimigos.

_Fodida política._

Alek tirou algumas velas e ervas, e montou um círculo no chão de madeira, enquanto murmurava o encantamento para formar o círculo mágico. Eu me sentei no meio, observando e esperando ele terminar e se juntar a mim.

— Me dê as mãos e feche os olhos — falei, estendendo as mãos para ele.

Juntei as nossas palmas, fechei os olhos e suspirei, visualizando um círculo de energia fluindo entre nós e o tecendo para que se tornasse real. Felizmente, por causa dos anos de prática, foi fácil nos conectar. Aquilo era o básico que as Bruxas aprendiam e eu e Alek estudávamos essas coisas desde pequenos.

Sorri ao sentir a Magia fluir entre nós e comecei a me concentrar no que queria. Primeiro, eu pedi aos Elementais que nos protegesse, e depois pedi aos Deuses. Era como se os invocasse ao círculo, o que tornava a magia ainda mais intensa, poderosa e cansativa, como se drenasse tudo de mim para manter aquela presença calorosa no quarto. Quando senti a minha magia esgotar, o que não demorou a acontecer, já que eu não estava recuperada, comecei a usar a do Alek para manter o círculo inteiro e a Magia dentro dele.

Mantive meus olhos fechados, como sinal de confiança e respeito, mas podia sentir os Elementais que responderam ao nosso chamado ao redor do quarto. Podia ouvi-los se moverem e dançassem uma música que eu não podia escutar. Podia ouvir seus passos e sentir a sua magia pulsante e intensa preenchendo cada canto possível.

Recitei em voz baixa o feitiço nos tornaria invisível para feitiços de rastreamento e o recitei com muito cuidado. O mundo era um lugar imenso, então não podíamos permitir que ela descobrisse onde estávamos com tanta facilidade.

_Ela que lute._

Assim que este foi firmado, comecei a recitar um outro feitiço, para manter a casa segura. Não permitiria que ninguém sem convite entrasse, isso evitaria ataques no meio da noite.

Eu podia sentir a barreira ao redor da casa ser erguida conforme proferia as palavras, era como um muro invisível. Mantive meu foco nisso, tornando-o tão resistente quando nossa magia permitia no momento.

Duraria alguns dias.

Quando me dei por satisfeita, me despedi dos espíritos que havia invocado e os agradeci por ter nos emprestado sua Magia. Se não fosse pelo apoio deles, não teríamos conseguido montar a barreira.

— Está feito — eu disse, abrindo os olhos. Estava me sentindo, sinceramente, exausta. Mais do que isso, acho que dormiria uma semana inteira se pudesse.

Magia elemental é tão desgastante... Mas pelo menos é poderosa. Vale a pena.

Alek levantou-se e desfez o círculo, só então eu me arrastei de volta para o meu colchonete e o encarei.

— Dorme comigo — eu disse, sonolenta — Está muito frio...

Ele pegou o cobertor que estava sobre seu colchonete e se juntou a mim, nos cobrindo e me abraçando. Apesar de querer dormir logo, me forcei a manter os olhos abertos e olhei para ele.

— Você está bem? — perguntei

— Não sou eu que quase tive as estranhas vazando do corpo.

Fiz uma careta para o exagero dele e suspirei profundamente.

— Você acha que a vovó...

— Se ela estiver viva, vai encontrar um jeito que nos contatar — ele disse, firmemente — Se não... Teremos que nos virar sem ela.

Eu engoli a seco e deitei a cabeça sobre o peito dele, sem querer pensar sobre isso. Dormi rapidamente ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, provando a mim mesma que eu não estava sozinha, que meu irmão estava comigo.

**Enfrentaremos isso juntos.**


	3. wolves

Foi a sensação de perigo eminente que me acordou. Eu não sabia o que era de imediato, mas uma súbita dose de adrenalina me fez levantar bruscamente, acordando o meu irmão no processo, e correr para a janela. A dor latejante no meu lado persistia, mas o medo me fez agir mais rápido apesar disso. Principalmente vendo os lobos enormes no lado de fora da casa, tentando passar pela barreira que construí há algumas horas.

— Alek, cadê a minha espada? — eu perguntei, quando ele finalmente me alcançou na janela. Bastou uma rápida olhada para fora, para ele se pôr em movimento.

Saímos do quarto para a saleta ao lado, onde estavam sacolas de comida e nossas espadas sobre uma mesa de madeira velha. Eu peguei a minha espada sem hesitar e fui direto para a porta, mesmo que estivesse andando um pouco torta. Isso não me impediria de defender a minha casa.

— O que vocês querem aqui? — perguntei, encarando os lobos através da barreira. São metamorfos, com certeza. Lobisomens são maiores.

Um grande lobo escuro rosnou e se transformou num homem nu furioso.

— Vocês bruxas não são bem vindas no nosso território desde que renunciaram ao Tratado!

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas não vou sair daqui. Esta casa é da minha família e por tanto não então está inclusa no seu território! — eu respondi — Agora saiam!

Meu irmão, que havia parado no meu lado, ergueu a espada ameaçadoramente quando um dos lobos começou a arranhar a barreira.

— Vocês deveriam sair — o homem rosnou

Eu não podia atacá-lo de dentro da barreira, mas sair no estado que estou seria suicídio. Rangi os dentes, com raiva, dor e frustração.

_Parece que o mundo inteiro estava determinado a me matar essa semana._

Meu irmão pôs a mão no meu ombro por um momento, antes que desse alguns passos à minha frente, encarando diretamente o homem nu, que provavelmente era o líder daquele bando.

— A que Tratado se refere? — perguntou Alek, muito sério

— Sua família se recusou a participar — ele disse, e eu quase quis ser uma loba também para poder rosnar para ele. Não gostava do seu tom e muito menos da forma como agia. Como se nós fossemos os errados e não ele, quem literalmente está tentando nos expulsar da nossa própria casa.

— Eu e a minha irmã falamos pela nossa família agora — disse Alek, e ele estava absolutamente certo. Annora não é mais do nosso Clã desde que decidiu se voltar contra nós e, considerando que a nossa avó não está aqui e não sabemos se sequer está viva, somos agora o que restou da família. _Os únicos descendentes vivos do Clã Estrela do Norte._

Espero que não os únicos de verdade, mas conhecendo Annora...

Voltei a minha atenção para a frente quando um dos lobos rosnou e se afastou. Talvez eles se comunicassem telepaticamente, se for o caso eles pareciam estar discutindo. Então o homem nu, provavelmente Alfa, ergueu o queixo e disse:

— Tudo o que queremos é manter a paz na região, portanto é proibido usar Magia nos limites da cidade.

Eu bufei e o encarei irritada.

— Magia faz tanto parte da nossa natureza quanto se transformar em lobo faz da de vocês! — eu disse, tomando a frente de novo — Como é justo vocês nos proibirem de fazer algo assim? E quem são vocês, de qualquer forma, para ditarem as regras sobre a cidade??

— Irmã... — Alec murmurou, tentando me acalmar, mas não adiantou nada. Eu queria acertar aquele lobo estúpido com um pedaço de madeira bem grande.

— Não! Eles não têm esse direito! — eu exclamei, sentindo uma fisgada quando dei um passo em falso. Eu grunhi e pus a mão sobre o ferimento, enquanto Alek me segurava para que eu não caísse.

— Ela está ferida? — perguntou, num tom completamente diferente, mas isso não impediu que eu o olhasse furiosa.

— Eu ainda posso expulsar vocês daqui — retruquei

— Sel... — repreendeu Alek, suspirando antes de olhar para o Alfa — Fomos atacados e este é o único abrigo que temos, então não podemos ir embora. Mas não podemos parar totalmente de fazer Magia, precisamos ter alguma forma de nos defender.

— Parece que podem se defender muito bem — ele apontou a espada na minha mão

— Não é o suficiente contra o que está vindo atrás de nós — disse Alek, sombriamente

O homem nu nos observou por um longo momento e, a julgar pelos grunhidos vindos do bando, presumo que estivesse havendo algum tipo de debate. Os ignorei, tentando me recompor. Eu esperava, sinceramente, que aquele maldito que me cortou tivesse um destino ainda pior e mais dolorido.

— Vocês podem ficar, por enquanto — ele disse, e tudo que me impediu de retrucar foi a mão de Alek apertando meu ombro — Amanhã devem ir à Reserva para falarmos sobre a situação.

— Estaremos lá — disse Alec, e os observamos se afastar. Bufei.

— Por que temos que seguir as regras deles?

— Porque é o território deles — disse Alec, me levando de volta para dentro

— É a casa da nossa família — retruquei, irritada

— Isso não importa aqui, Sel — ele disse, me ajudando a sentar num velho e esfarrapado sofá, antes de ir até as sacolas sobre a mesa — Lobos são territoriais, eles atacam se alguém invadir. Precisamos provar que não somos ameaça.

— Por quê?

— Para evitar o desperdício de energia — ele disse, me olhando brevemente sob o ombro, antes de começar a preparar sanduiches — Além disso, eles podem vir a ser aliados uteis contra Annora...

— Eles seriam massacrados — bufei

Alec sorriu ao virar para mim com sanduiches e caixinhas de suco.

— Não se estivermos todos juntos.

Eu não respondi, contemplando essa ideia. Não me agradava ter que implorar pela ajuda deles, era a nossa luta, a nossa família. No entanto, pensando logicamente, é claro que seria útil ter aqueles lobos ao nosso lado.

Tê-los como aliados não me faria gostar deles, mas talvez me ajudasse a permanecer viva.

Nós comemos e Alek decidiu que era hora de refazer meu curativo. Me fez deitar no sofá e tirou a bandagem ensanguentada. Fiquei chocada por não ter doído mais, mas presumo que Alek tenha feito um feitiço para isso.

O corte era feio. _Muito_.

Eu grunhi de dor quando ele limpou com álcool e refez o curativo, tentando manter o machucado o mais fechado possível, para que eu não sangrasse nada gota do meu sangue durante a noite.

Não seria agradável.

Voltamos para o quarto, mas ele decidiu tomar um banho antes de voltar a dormir, então tive um pequeno tempo se silêncio para pensar sobre toda a merda que havia acontecido até agora. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente até o colar que eu agora era a guardiã.

Eu esperava que a minha avó estivesse viva, porque mesmo com todo o treinamento que tive durante a infância, não tenho ideia do que fazer a seguir. Devia viver nas sombras, me escondendo, ou devia atacar Annora e seus aliados antes que pudessem prever?

Eu nunca tive muita paciência para jogos de estratégia, mas precisava pensar com cuidado no que faria agora. O legado da nossa família dependia disso.


	4. la push

Eu dormi durante um dia inteiro e mais um pouco, aparentemente, e acordei novamente por causa da dor, enquanto Alek limpava meu ferimento.

— Precisamos procurar um médico, Sel — disse Alek, soando nervoso, o que era por si só muito preocupante. Alek era a pessoa mais calma e controlada que já conheci — Está infeccionando.

Eu suspirei e neguei com a cabeça, fechando os olhos por um momento para esquecer a dor.

— Não é seguro...

— Você não pode morrer — ele respondeu, enquanto terminava de fazer o curativo —Fizemos o feitiço para evitar que sejamos rastreados, Sel, ela não vai nos encontrar aqui por algum tempo.

— Não sabemos onde os aliados dela se escondem — eu disse, forçando o meu corpo a se erguer. Quando cambaleei, zonza, ele me ajudou a me manter de pé.

— Você não pode morrer — ele repetiu, me encarando seriamente — Eu vou te levar a um hospital, mesmo que seja arrastada.

Eu bufei, mas concordei com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, mas não deveríamos ir até a tal Reserva primeiro? — perguntei — Não quero ser mordida por um lobo enquanto saio da farmácia.

Alek negou com a cabeça e foi comigo até a saleta, me deixando no sofá enquanto ia preparar mais sanduíches.

— Não acho que atacariam assim na frente de humanos.

— Lobos são temperamentais — respondi, dando de ombros — Não acho que são capazes que se controlar devidamente.

Alek me olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha de um jeito irritante.

— O que?? — perguntei

— Por que está sendo tão implicante? — ele perguntou e eu bufei em resposta

— Não gostei deles, principalmente do Alfa. Não gosto que pensem que podem mandar em nós, como se fossem algum tipo de realeza canina.

— Não é assim e você sabe — Alek disse, achando graça do que eu falei — Lobos são territoriais, isso é tudo. Somos estranhos, por isso foram hostis conosco...

— Eles devem ser ótimos com as visitas — retruquei, enquanto Alek se juntava a mim no sofá com os sanduiches e sucos

— Você está sendo implicante — ele repetiu

— Eles começaram — dei de ombros

Alek soltou uma risadinha e eu o ignorei completamente, focando em comer o meu sanduiche. Não estava exatamente com fome, apesar de tudo, mas sabia que precisaria de energia se fosse ver os lobos de novo.

Saímos logo depois que eu tomei um banho e me troquei. Vesti o jeans que estava guardado na mochila, com uma segunda pele, jaqueta e cachecol. Coloquei novamente as botas que estava vestindo antes, mas com um par de meias limpas. Precisávamos lavar logo as roupas, já que não temos muitas delas.

O carro que Alek havia roubado ainda estava lá fora, enquanto fomos com ele até a cidade e o largamos. A casa onde estávamos não ficava muito longe da cidade, felizmente, então não seria muito difícil cruzar a floresta para alcançá-la sem o carro.

Além disso, seria realmente deprimente estarmos numa batalha contra Annora e sermos pegos pela polícia por termos roubado um carro.

Seria patético, francamente.

Aparentemente só havia um consultório médico na cidade, então não havia muita escolha. Eu fiquei sentada no banco de espera enquanto Alek conversava com a recepcionista sobre o ferimento. Não trouxeram uma maca, então presumo que ele não tenha sido totalmente honesto sobre a gravidade da ferida.

Levou vinte minutos até que me chamassem para ser atendida. Alek me ajudou a ir até o consultório, onde um homem loiro e pálido, com olhos dourados e claramente vampiro esperava.

— Isso só pode ser uma piada — bufei rudemente.

— Comporte-se — disse Alek, me ajudando a sentar numa maca que estava no canto

— Bom dia — disse ele, sorrindo agradável — Eu sou o Dr. Cullen, mas podem me chamar de Carlisle. Então, o que houve?

— Espada — respondi imediatamente

Ele arqueou uma das suas sobrancelhas e pediu licença para ver o machucado. Ele tinha a mão leve, muito mais do que a do Alek, então eu fiquei aliviada. Pelo menos até ele dizer:

— Você precisa levar pontos. Faz quantos dias desde que... Você se cortou?

— Um dia e meio — respondeu Alek — Estávamos no meio do cada, acampando, por isso não podemos vir até um hospital até agora.

Eu pude ver nos olhos do Dr. Cullen que, apesar do meu irmão ser um ótimo mentiroso, ele não cairia nessa. Ele me encarou por um momento e eu devolvi o olhar sem hesitar.

Não tenho medo de vampiros, o enfrentaria se necessário.

— Muito bem... — ele disse, virando-se para pegar suas luvas — Deite-se, por favor.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

— Odeio vampiros — resmunguei, quando saímos do consultório. Eu estava sentindo dor e odiava agulhas, mas tinha que admitir que ele era bom. Eu queria perguntar como ele consegue mexer com tanto sangue e ficar sem dar uma mordida, mas provavelmente isso o alertaria e não queremos chamar atenção.

Não que isso seja possível, já que somos pessoas desconhecidas numa cidade pequena.

— Eu posso sentir as pessoas nos encarando — comentou Alek, me ignorando — Eu acho que não tem muitas pessoas desconhecidas andando por aqui.

— Quem viria para Forks, exceto para sumir do mapa? — perguntei — Deve ser por isso que o vampiro está aqui.

— Ou talvez por que seja uma das cidades que fica mais tempo sem sol dos Estados Unidos? — perguntou ele, com um sorrisinho irônico

— Você quer mesmo levar um soco no meio da rua?

— Não acho que você esteja boa o suficiente para isso no momento, maninha — ele riu — Está com fome?

— Não — resmunguei, mas ele ainda agarrou o meu braço e me puxou até a lanchonete da esquina — Sabia que nós temos que economizar? Que eu saiba, não temos um emprego ainda.

Só de pensar em trabalhar como uma pessoa normal, meu cérebro já se contorcia, mas a opção era morrer de fome e, como Alek disse, eu não posso morrer ainda.

— Nós precisamos comer — ele retrucou, quando passamos pela porta

Eu bufei, mas deixei que ele me arrastasse até uma mesa no canto. Não demorou muito para que uma moça negra viesse nos atender. Eu olhei através da janela, suspirando enquanto Alek fazia os pedidos.

Não levamos muito mais de meia hora naquela lanchonete. Eles tinham ótimas batatas fritas e eu definitivamente voltaria ali depois, quando arrumasse um emprego e pudesse pagar. Nós saímos depois de perguntar como chegar até a reserva e, felizmente, havia um policial que estava indo para lá e nos daria carona.

Finalmente alguma sorte!

— Vocês se mudaram há pouco tempo? — perguntou ele, casualmente

— Sim, senhor — disse Alek, tentando parecer inofensivo e falhando miseravelmente. Se não doesse, eu riria da cara dele agora — A nossa temos uma propriedade aqui, mas fica praticamente no meio do mato...

— Você sabe onde podemos conseguir um emprego? — perguntei, sem muita paciência para conversa fiada — Vamos passar um tempo aqui enquanto nossa família está lidando com alguns problemas, então vamos precisar...

— Aqui em Forks não há nada, até onde sei — ele disse, me fazendo afundar na cadeira de desânimo — Talvez tenham mais sorte em Port Angeles...

— Valeu pela dica — disse Alek, sorrindo — A propósito, meu nome é Alek e essa é a minha irmã, Selene.

— Meu nome é Charlie Swan, sou o chefe de polícia local. Vocês podem me chamar de Charlie.

O chefe de polícia. Que ótimo.

— É ótimo conhecer o senhor — disse Alek, com um sorriso meio tenso.

O homem assentiu. Acho que ele gosta que Alek esteja sendo tão educado.

— Vocês deviam conhecer a minha filha, Bella. Vocês vão estudar por aqui?

Eu e Alek trocamos olhares. Não havíamos pensado sobre isso.

Até porque, sinceramente, isso está longe de ser uma prioridade.

— Nós... Fomos educados em casa, na verdade — disse Alek, lentamente — Então pretendemos voltar aos estudos quando voltarmos para casa.

Assenti, concordando.

O resto do caminho foi, principalmente, Alek e Charlie jogando conversa fora e eu olhando através da janela entediada. Honestamente, Forks era o último lugar na Terra onde eu queria estar, mas era um bom esconderijo. Além disso, era até bonita. Todo aquele verde, toda aquela natureza... Era quase como estar em casa.

Era um paraíso para Bruxas. Ou seria, se não tivesse a mesma temperatura que uma geladeira.

— Aqui estamos — disse Charlie, me fazendo voltar à realidade — Bem-vindos à La Push!

Não era exatamente no meio do mato como eu e Alek vivíamos, mas era bem próximo. Parecia um ótimo lugar para morar, na verdade, eu já podia sentir o cheiro do mar.

Charlie estacionou em frente a uma grande casa de madeira pintada de vermelha, de onde um homem de cadeira de rodas saiu. Eu e meu irmão pulamos para fora do carro logo após o chefe Swan e o seguimos hesitantemente. Como exatamente encontraríamos aqueles logos estúpidos?

— Garotos, este é Billy Black. Billy, estes são Alek e Selene, novos moradores da cidade.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, mas me mantive em silêncio e distante, enquanto Alek se aproximava e sorria com a mão estendida.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e eu me contive para não revirar os olhos. Acho que a dor me deixava irritadiça.

— Seja bem-vindo, rapaz. Senhorita. — ele acrescentou, olhando para mim por um momento antes de virar para Charlie — Vamos entrar? O jogo já vai começar.

— Claro — ele respondeu, antes de virar para nós — Vocês...

— Não se preocupe conosco, temos que encontrar uma pessoa — respondi, sorrindo um pouco — Até a próxima.

Ele acenou para a gente e entrou, empurrando a cadeira do amigo. Suspirei.

— Como está a sua bússola canina? — perguntei, virando-me para Alek

— Aquele cara só disse para virmos até a Reserva. Estamos aqui — disse Alek, encolhendo os ombros

Eu suspirei, frustrada e comecei a andar pela rua, tentando encontrar alguém que parecesse saber sobre os lobos. Não demorou muito até encontramos alguns garotos de jeans e sem camisa fazendo uma algazarra.

— Ainda bem que a minha bússola funciona — disse, zombando do meu irmão

Ele bufou e me puxou na direção dos lobos. Eles até que são bonitos, provavelmente para compensar com o fato de se acharem os donos da cidade.

Eles tinham que ter alguma coisa boa, suponho.

— Ei, com licença — disse Alek, atraindo a atenção deles. Todos ficaram tensos ao mesmo tempo, o que me lembrou a telepatia lupina. Credo — Vocês são os lobos, certo? — ele fez uma pausa, mas como nenhum deles respondeu, Alek continuou — Seu alfa pediu para que viéssemos e aqui estamos. Onde ele está?

— Meu nome é Sam — disse o homem agora não nu saindo da casa — Que bom que vieram pacificamente.

Estreitei os olhos e mordi o interior da boca para não retrucar. Soava como se eles fossem algum tipo de polícia e nós os fugitivos.

— Não viemos para causar problemas — disse Alek, num tom apaziguador — Só precisamos de abrigo por um tempo.

Sam o encarou por um momento, seu rosto completamente sem emoções, o que me frustrava. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando.

Quando seu olhar veio para mim, eu quase dei um passo para trás, mas esse instinto me irritou o suficiente para que eu conseguisse encará-lo de volta e, diferente do meu irmão, não havia nada de apaziguador em mim.

— Vocês estão correndo perigo? — ele perguntou para mim, por algum motivo. Talvez porque era eu quem estava ferida.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso — retruquei, cruzando os braços — Nossos problemas não vão afetar vocês.

Ele segurou meu olhar alguns segundos antes de assentir.

— Bom. Então eu acho que desde que não usem sua Magia contra nós ou os humanos, não haverá problemas.

Eu queria agradecer sarcasticamente por ele ter nos dado permissão para fazer algo que é nosso direito, ou talvez atirar uma pedra na sua cabeça, mas parecia que eu não era a única irritada ali e um dos lobos reclamou:

— Nós não podemos confiar neles, são forasteiros!

Não importa o quão focada em não ser sarcástica eu estivesse, não pude evitar a risada sardônica que brotou na minha garganta. Eu olhei para o lobinho e disse:

— Se eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa contra você, eu faria agora.

— Isso deveria ser tranquilizador? — ele retrucou

— Se você tem metade de um cérebro, sim — eu respondi, antes de olhar novamente para o Sam — Desde que se mantenham longe de nós, nada vai acontecer. Até nunca mais.

Eu virei as costas para cair fora, quando meus olhos foram direto para o garoto lobo musculoso e sem camisa que vinha na nossa direção. Ele congelou quando seus olhos cruzaram com os meus e, por algum motivo, eu também não pude desviar.

Eu poderia escrever todo um livro sobre isso, mas não existem palavras suficientes no mundo que me fizessem capaz de descrever exatamente o que senti naquele momento. Era como ansiedade, quando o coração aperta e o ar se recusa a entrar nos pulmões, mas também era algo bom. Algo que aquece o peito, como chá quentinho. E havia alguma coisa mágica nisso tudo, uma espécie de conexão. Um elo.

Aquilo era Magia.

— Você só pode estar brincando! — disse a voz desagradável do lobo atrás de mim, me arrancando do meu transe — Uma Bruxa, Jacob??

Apesar de não entender completamente o contexto, a forma como ele disse "bruxa" me irritou o suficiente para eu encará-lo novamente.

— Algo contra bruxas, lobinho?

Ele deu um passo à frente, me encarando com olhos em chamas. Por um momento, pensei que devia haver algum motivo para esse cara odiar tanto bruxas, mas ignorei esse pensamento.

Eu não tenho nada a ver com os problemas dele, mas tenho tudo a ver com ele me desafiando dessa forma.

— Seu tipo não é confiável, bruxinha — ele retrucou

Eu não fiz isso conscientemente, mas o vento ao nosso redor começou a se mover violentamente em resposta a minha irritação. Minhas mãos formigavam para dar um soco nele, mas eu sabia que não adiantaria nada.

— Sel... — disse Alek, colocando a mão no meu ombro — Não podemos chamar atenção, lembra-se?

Custou todo o meu autocontrole para puxar a minha magia de volta. Com exceção do babaca, os outros lobos, incluindo Sam, pareciam curiosos, surpresos e, chocantemente, pareciam ter gostado do que viram.

Lobos esquisitos.

— Você controla o vento? — perguntou o mais novo dos lobos, sentado na escada. Ele parecia mais empolgado do que assustado e isso era muito esquisito.

— Ninguém _controla_ o vento — bufei, de repente me sentindo desconfortável — Eu só me dou bem com os Elementais.

Ignorei o sorrisinho que o meu irmão deu na minha direção. Tudo bem, não era tão simples assim, mas não explicaria tudo para os lobos. ç

— Elementais? — ele perguntou, curioso

— Seth — cortou um outro lobo — Pare de fazer perguntas, ela já está desconfortável!

Eu mudei o peso de pé e olhei para o lado, me sentindo ainda mais desconfortável. No entanto, sem olhar para ele, respondi:

— Elementais são criaturas que controlam os elementos. Fazem parte da natureza.

O lobo mais novo — Seth — soltou uma exclamação, soando surpreso e entusiasmado. Como uma criança, na realidade. Era quase fofo.

 _Quase_.

— Então... — disse o meu irmão, limpando a garganta — Já que acertamos tudo, vocês sabem onde podemos pegar um taxi?

Sam abriu a boca para responder, mas sons atrás de mim chamaram a atenção de todos e me virei. O tal lobo com quem senti aquela conexão esquisita havia se afastado e parecia irritado, por algum motivo. Estava andando como se tentasse abrir buracos no chão.

Lobos são esquisitos. De verdade.

Eu e meu irmão trocamos olhares confusos antes de virarmos novamente para o resto da matinha. De alguma forma, alguns deles pareciam irritados com o que saiu, enquanto o imbecil continuava irritado apenas porque era um imbecil e Seth tinha um olhar preocupado.

— Jake é um idiota — resmungou um que não era o imbecil

Ninguém concordou e nem discordou, mas um silêncio esquisito prevaleceu no ambiente por um momento. Eu estava muito tentada a apenas virar as costas e descobrir sozinha onde podíamos arrumar um taxi, mas uma mulher com metade do rosto tomado por uma cicatriz feia saiu da casa com um sorriso.

— Meninos, o que vocês... — ela olhou para mim e o meu irmão confusa — Vocês... São da cidade?

— Estamos de saída — falei, agarrando o braço do meu irmão. Eu sentia que se ficasse na Reserva por mais tempo, aquela esquisitice lupina de impregnaria em mim — Tchau lobos estranhos e humana. Tenham um bom dia!

Virei as costas e arrastei o meu irmão para longe comigo.

Eu quase sentia falta dos momentos passivo agressivos dos jantares-reunião promovidos pela Aliança do Norte. _Era menos esquisito que esses lobos._


	5. the coolest wolf

Assim que chegamos em casa, Alek saiu de novo e eu fiquei sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Isso nunca é uma coisa boa.

Suspirando, fui até o quarto e me sentei numa espécie de sofazinho sob a janela, observando as árvores de movendo ao vendo lá fora. Quase podia senti-los. Os elementais.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, respirando fundo, apenas sentindo a magia que permeava a floresta.

Era mesmo como um paraíso para bruxas.

Eu balancei a cabeça e tirei o colar, o observando atentamente. Eu não tinha certeza se deveria apenas guardá-lo ou usá-lo, mas me parecia mais correta a segunda opção, já que eu precisava de poder para protegê-lo.

O Livro das Sombras da família. Ou grimório, dependendo do clã. Seja o nome que dessem, no geral, é a mesma coisa. Um livro de feitiços.

Todo clã, ou família, tinha o seu Livro das Sombras, o qual era passado de geração em geração, e a cada uma, novos conhecimentos eram inseridos neles. Embora eu não tenha sido nomeada formalmente, quando a minha avó o entregou a mim e me pediu para protegê-lo, me tornou uma Guardiã. Isso significa que o Livro me pertence agora e sou eu quem deve inserir novas informações.

Me preocupava um pouco o fato de eu não ter sido nomeada formalmente. Esse fato poderia acarretar em outros clãs se aproveitando disso para ter direito ao nosso Livro. Livros sem Guardiãs são sempre passados para outros Clãs, a fim de serem protegidos.

Suspirei e apoiei as minhas costas na janela.

Talvez fosse isso que Annora queria, afinal. Se tivesse matado a mim e ao meu irmão, o nosso Clã ficaria sem herdeiros, então nosso Livro poderia ser reivindicado por ela que, apesar de ter saído para outro clã quando se casou, ainda tinha o sangue da nossa família.

Ela teria conseguido isso, eu presumo. Com um pouco de drama e vitimismo, ela poderia ter convencido as pessoas de que era sua a responsabilidade de ser a Guardiã do nosso Livro.

Ela teria conseguido, se a nossa avó não tivesse aparecido.

Apertei o colar com as mãos e fechei os olhos. Não queria imaginar o que havia acontecido com a nossa avó. Se eu estivesse certa e esse fosse o plano da Annora, então ela deve ter ficado furiosa quando escapamos.

E a única pessoa em quem podia descontar sua fúria era...

Minha linha de pensamento foi bruscamente quebrada quando uma pedra atingiu a janela, me assustando a ponto de eu pular e meu machucado doer como um inferno novamente. Eu gani de dor e me curvei com a mão sobre o corte, como se isso fosse ajudar. É uma pena que bruxos não podem enfeitiçar a si mesmos, seria muito útil agora poder fazer um feitiço para diminuir a dor.

Outra pedra acertou a janela, finalmente atraindo a minha atenção, e lá fora estava Seth, acenando e sorrindo enquanto balançava uma sacola de plástico na outra mão. Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos antes de sair.

Obviamente, eu não atravessei a barreira. Ele parecia legal, mas a minha avó me ensinou que não podia confiar tão facilmente nas pessoas.

— Hey! — ele chamou, parando no outro lado da barreira — Eu, ér... Eu queria conversar com você...

— Você pode falar daí — respondi, cruzando os braços tentando não demonstrar que estava com dor

— É que... — ele parecia hesitante e tímido — Eu não sei, pensei que talvez pudéssemos ser amigos. — ele sorriu — Não existe regras contra sermos amigos de Bruxas, sabe?

Eu o encarei séria e ele ficou todo sem-graça por eu não ter rido. Não me importei. Ele parecia ser legal, mas eu não havia decidido se queria ou não me aproximar das pessoas da cidade. Eu não sabia quando iria embora.

— Eu trouxe comida — ele acrescentou, balançando a sacola — Macarronada. Emily fez um monte e eu achei que talvez você fosse gostar...

Eu mudei o peso de pé, de repente desconfortável.

— Nós não temos pratos e talheres ainda — respondi

Ele me olhou surpreso antes de sorrir novamente, animado.

— Eu posso ir buscar, Emily tem um estoque, por que nós, sabe...

— São lobos selvagens? — completei, cruzando os braços — Eu não sei se posso te deixar entrar, de qualquer jeito. Talvez seja melhor você só levar isso de vol...

— Eu não sou um inimigo — ele disse — Nenhum de nós é, embora... Bem, de acordo com Billy, as Bruxas não foram exatamente amigáveis no passado, é por isso que...

Ele hesitou e eu o encarei curiosa. Então havia mesmo uma história.

— Vamos fazer assim — eu disse, finalmente — Você vai buscar as coisas e eu te deixo entrar, mas se você tentar algo contra mim ou o meu irmão...

— Vai me amaldiçoar? — ele perguntou, de alguma forma soando mais entusiasmado do que assustado — Você pode fazer isso?

— Eu posso cortar a sua cabeça com a minha espada, também — dei de ombros

Ele sorriu para mim e assentiu.

— Feito, então.

O encarei por mais um momento antes de me aproximar para pegar a sacola. O sorriso dele aumentou, quando detectou o voto de confiança, e virou-se, correndo na outra direção. Não pode conter um pequeno sorriso que surgiu no meu rosto.

Lobos são esquisitos, mas talvez isso não seja totalmente ruim.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

Eu tenho quase certeza de que Seth está apenas engolindo a comida, ao invés de mastigar como uma pessoa normal. Aparentemente, na hora de comer, ele é mais animal do que gente.

Não era algo exatamente agradável de se assistir, então foquei em comer também.

Havíamos sentado no chão da sala, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo nem um pouco, o que me fez gostar um pouco dele. Isso e o fato dele ser uma pessoa legal, no geral.

Quer dizer, ele trouxe comida para mim.

— Você não vai comer nenhuma almôndega? — ele perguntou, após engolir uma enorme garfada

— Sou vegetariana — respondi — Meu irmão também é, então pode comer todas.

— Sua perda — ele sorriu — Almondegas são deliciosas!

— São restos de animais moídos — retruquei — Então não, obrigada.

Ele riu e comeu metade de uma almôndega enorme de uma vez. Credo, lobos tem um apetite enorme mesmo.

— Como é ser bruxa? — ele perguntou, de repente. O encarei por um momento, mas ele não soava como se estivesse tentando obter informações, ou algo assim. Era só um garoto curioso.

— Como é ser um lobo? — perguntei de volta

— É incrível! — ele exclamou — Quer dizer, a primeira transformação é horrível, mas no geral é incrível... — ele parou por um momento, encolhendo os ombros — Apesar desse negócio mental ser meio inconveniente às vezes...

— Então existe mesmo uma espécie de telepatia! — exclamei, curiosa — Funciona só quando estão em forma de lobo, ou quando estão parecendo humanos também?

— Só em forma de lobo — ele disse, e então riu — Mas às vezes parece que como humano também.

Eu ri dele e concordei com a cabeça, lembrando na cena de mais cedo. Eles pareciam todos conectados e sincronizados. Fazer parte de algo assim deve ser interessante.

— Ser uma bruxa também é legal, eu acho — falei, dando de ombros — Somos criados como guerreiros.

— Guerreiros? — ele perguntou, confuso e curioso — Eu imaginei algo como uma escola de magia, Harry Potter...

— Quem dera — eu ri, me sentindo meio nostálgica por um momento — Existem diferentes clãs espalhados pelo mundo, e esses clãs criam alianças entre si. Alguns deles querem ter mais poder e fariam qualquer coisa para ter isso... — eu abaixei a cabeça, olhando para a comida — É por isso que somos criados como guerreiros. Para nos defender e à nossa família.

Seth ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

— Nós aprendemos a proteger o território da aldeia contra os vampiros... Nunca lutei contra alguém como eu, deve ser... Difícil.

— Como eu disse, somos criados assim — eu olhei para ele novamente, dando de ombros — Isso é quase algo normal, acho.

— Foi assim que você se machucou? — ele perguntou, um pouco tímido novamente — Digo... Protegendo a sua família...?

— Sim — respondi, desviando os olhos de novo — Ele me atacou por trás, senão nunca teria me acertado.

— Eu não duvido — ele riu e eu olhei para ele curiosa, lembrando do que havia dito mais cedo.

— Ei... — chamei — Você disse antes algo sobre as Bruxas antigamente. O que você quis dizer com isso?

Ele hesitou, soando constrangido, e desviou os olhos antes de dizer:

— Eu queria te contar, mas as histórias da tribo são um segredo... — ele não disse nada por um momento, e então pareceu ter uma epifania e me olhou animado — ...Mas eu acho que agora você pode ouvir elas... Quer dizer, o Jake teve um Imprinting com você e...

— Espera, o que? — perguntei, e ele pareceu ficar pálido — O que diabos é Imprinting??

Ele olhou para os lados, parecendo um pouco desesperado, então o segurei pelos ombros, tentando fazê-lo manter o foco.

— Seth, para com isso. Só responde de uma vez!

— Eu não posso — ele disse, encolhendo os ombros — Me desculpa.

Eu suspirei, frustrada, e voltei a sentar, cruzando os braços.

— Eu sinto muito, de verdade — ele disse novamente — É só...

— Eu entendo — falei honestamente — De verdade. Conhecimento é poder e guardar os segredos da tribo é uma forma de se protegerem. Como a barreira que construí ao redor da casa — encolhi os ombros e suspirei quando ele me olhou alegre novamente — O que você pode me contar, exatamente?

— Bem... Eu posso te contar que eu sou o mais legal da alcateia — ele disse, sorrindo

— Idiota — ri, balançando a cabeça.

Foi esse o momento que o meu irmão escolheu para aparecer e congelou na porta ao me encontrar com um lobo dentro de casa.

— O que...?

— Ele é legal — dei de ombros

— E trouxe comida! — exclamou Seth, apontando o pote e os pratos — Venha logo antes que esfrie!

Alek me encarou incrédulo por um momento, mas se juntou a nós no chão.

Ele, assim como eu, acabou gostando de Seth com o passar das horas. Talvez ele fosse mesmo o mais legal da alcateia.


	6. humans

Alek conseguiu um emprego muito mais rápido do que eu pensei ser possível sem um comprovante de residência, mas ele conseguiu de verdade, em uma livraria de Port Angeles. Eu, por outro lado, fui proibida de procurar um emprego durante esta semana, enquanto os pontos cicatrizavam.

E hoje, _finalmente_ , vou retirar os malditos pontos.

Levantei empolgada porque a dor quase não existia mais, então decidi voltar aos meus hábitos antigos. Usando a última opção de roupa que tinha na mochila, uma calça de yoga com uma camisa, coloquei a minha bota e o casaco e fui dar uma corrida antes do café da manhã. Apesar de Alek ter dito para eu ir com calma no primeiro dia, eu não tinha nada para marcar a distância, então corri até as minhas pernas queimarem, então parei ofegante, praticamente em Forks.

Sorrindo, bebi água e resolvi ir andando até o consultório, já que já estava ali. Eu devo ter sido horrível quando estive da última vez, por que o Dr. Cullen pareceu sinceramente surpreso quando entrei sorrindo e saltitando no seu consultório.

 _Acontece_.

\- Bom dia! - cumprimentei - Estou aqui para tirar os pontos!

Ele piscou, me encarando como se estivesse processando dados novos, e então sorriu.

\- Claro, pode deitar.

Ele era um bom médico, rápido e tinha a mão leve, então foi tranquilo. Enquanto ele preenchia os papéis que comprovavam que eu estava bem, fui incapaz de manter a língua dentro da boca e perguntei:

\- Como você consegue ser médico?

Ele me olhou genuinamente confuso.

\- Como assim?

\- Quero dizer... - eu limpei a garganta e tentei pensar em como fazer a pergunta sem ele querer me matar para não contar para outras pessoas - Deve ser muito difícil ficar, você sabe, perto de tanto sangue, já que... - hesitei e olhei para ele, que me observava intrigado - Agh, okay, eu não sei ser sutil. Como você consegue ser médico e lidar com sangue sendo um vampiro?

Ele me olhou quase divertido.

\- E porque você acha que sou um vampiro?

\- Porque eu sou uma Bruxa, então não sou estúpida!

Ele encarou, parecendo não saber se eu estava dizendo a verdade ou tinha esquizofrenia, então decidi mostrar. Levantei, suspirando impaciente, e canalizei meu poder num simples feitiço de telecinésia.

Carlisle olhou, incrédulo, sua caneta e bloquinho voar na sua frente, seguido pela mesa e então a cadeira onde estava sentado. Ele moveu-se na famosa velocidade vampírica e, num piscar de olhos, estava no meu lado. Eu sorri e interrompi o feitiço, fazendo com que as coisas caíssem.

\- Bom - falei, virando para ele - Agora que sabemos que não preciso dar uma passada na psiquiatria... Sério, como você consegue? Deve ser algum tipo de vampiro super-mutante para resistir ao sangue!

\- Eu... - ele limpou a garganta, incerto de como proceder. Eu deixei ele ter seu momento para processar a informação - Eu não bebo sangue humano porque não quero ferir pessoas.

\- Poderia beber de uma bolsa de sangue - comentei, curiosa - Você se alimenta do que, então? Quero dizer, se não for um incômodo dizer, é claro...

Isso fez ele sorrir levemente.

\- Ser curiosa faz parte da sua natureza como Bruxa, eu presumo - comentou e eu sorri - Eu e a minha família nos alimentamos de sangue animal.

\- Isso é legal, mas deve ser bem difícil - comentei - Bem, obrigada por me dizer. Estou liberada?

\- Sim, mas... - ele hesitou, me encarando - Me perdoe pela intromissão, mas, presumindo que aquele jovem que te trouxe antes seja como você, o que Bruxos estão fazendo em Forks novamente, depois de tanto tempo?

Isso me fez hesitar, sem saber o quanto era seguro contar para ele

\- Nós... - eu parei, balancei a cabeça e disse, olhando para ele - A nossa família esta passando por alguns problemas nesse momento... Eu e Alek viemos para Forks para ficar longe de tudo isso.

\- Esses problemas são a verdadeira razão para a sua ferida com uma espada? - ele perguntou e eu assenti.

Não havia porque negar, essa parte era bem obvia.

\- Entendo - ele disse, me entregando o meu papel de alta - Espero que consiga ficar longe do que estiver acontecendo. Odiaria ter que dar mais pontos em você.

Eu ri e concordei com a cabeça, colocando o papel no bolso.

\- Eu odiaria ter que receber pontos novamente, acredite. Até mais, Dr. Cullen!

\- Adeus, Srta. Martin.

Eu sorri para ele e sai do consultório, acenando para a recepcionista antes de ir para fora. Hoje estava um pouquinho menos congelante, mas ainda estava frio, então me encolhi sob o meu casaco, xingando sob a respiração. Quem disse que o inferno arde em chamas é porque nunca visitou Forks.

Eu só dei um passo, começando distraidamente a andar na direção de casa, quando quase fui atropelada por um garoto numa bicicleta desgovernada e caí com tudo de bunda no chão. O garoto, para a minha felicidade, caiu alguns metros depois, com a bicicleta e tudo.

\- Oh meu Deus, você está bem? - perguntou uma garota, se aproximando de mim enquanto a outra do grupinho foi ver o garoto. Eu resmunguei que estava bem, mas outras duas pessoas, uma garota e um garoto, correram até nós e perguntaram de novo se eu estava bem. Já estava começando a me irritar.

\- Estou bem, não se preocupem - eu virei as costas para cair fora, mas o garoto que quase me atropelou parou na minha frente e me segurou pelos ombros.

\- Me desculpa, eu não te vi, você está bem?

\- Ela já disse que está bem, cara - disse um dos garotos que vieram correndo

\- Eu estou bem - repeti, irritada, e empurrei as mãos do garoto para que me soltasse de uma vez - Só me deixem em paz, por favor. E olhe por onde anda da próxima vez.

Eu passei por ele e segui na minha direção. Mal dei três passos antes que ele me alcançasse novamente.

\- Ei, nós estávamos indo para a lanchonete, me deixa te pagar alguma coisa como um pedido de desculpas!

\- Não, obrigada - resmunguei, passando por ele para seguir, mas o maldito me alcançou de novo

\- Por favor, só um lanche!

Eu olhei para ele desejando poder jogá-lo longe com magia, mas infelizmente era um humano e isso seria injusto. Suspirei e apontei para a lanchonete que fui com o meu irmão antes.

\- Estão indo para lá?

Ele assentiu apressado, como se estivesse com medo que eu mudasse de idéia. Quase revirei os olhos.

\- Tudo bem então, você paga.

Eu saí andando na frente e ele veio atrás como uma espécie de cachorrinho, e logo em seguida o resto do grupinho. A garota que havia ido ver como ele estava quando caiu da bicicleta parecia irritada, então presumi que fosse o caso típico de garota gostar de um garoto babaca que está completamente não afim dela.

Nós sentamos todos juntos numa mesa perto da entrada e fizemos nossos pedidos. Todos ficaram num silêncio desconfortável por um momento, enquanto eu tentava ignorar a existência deles.

\- Então... - o garoto da bicicleta pigarreou - Você é... Nova na cidade?

\- Sim - respondi simplesmente, e o silêncio esquisito voltou. Suspirei. Certo, seja amigável Selene, eles são só humanos - Eu... Quero dizer, eu e meu irmão estamos morando numa propriedade da família, ao norte daqui...

\- Ah, você tem um irmão? - perguntou a garota ciumenta - Como ele... Quer dizer, como vocês se chamam?

\- Meu nome é Selene e o meu irmão se chama Alek - respondi

\- Eu sou Mike - disse o garoto da bicicleta rapidamente - Estes são Jessica, Angela, Lauren e Eric.

Eles acenaram e a Jessica, a garota ciumenta, me deu um sorriso tenso. Eu quase achei graça. Teria achado, se não fosse tão vergonhoso.

\- Que legal conhecer vocês - disse, tentando soar alegre. Não tenho certeza se consegui ou eles ignoraram a minha antipatia - Eu ainda não tinha conhecido ninguém em Forks, além do Charlie, quero dizer...

\- O chefe Swan? - perguntou Angela, achando graça - Você foi presa ou algo assim?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, imitando o jeito irritante que meu irmão me olhava às vezes, e a encarei até ela parecer envergonhada. Então sorri.

\- Ele só me deu uma carona até a Reserva, estava curiosa para conhecer La Push.

\- Foi até a praia? - perguntou Mike, entusiasmado - Você devia vir com a gente amanhã, a praia de La Push tem ondas incríveis!

Eu não respondi de imediato. Não tinha certeza se era seguro ou agradável ir até a território dos lobos, já que, com exceção do Seth, eles são uns babacas do caralho.

\- Eu não sei... Eu tive a impressão que as pessoas de lá são... Reservadas...

\- Sim, eles são - disse Angela, ainda meio constrangida - Mas não tem problemas com pessoas na praia, os turistas vão lá toda hora!

Eu dei de ombros e observei a garçonete vindo com os pedidos.

\- Então tudo bem, eu acho. Alguém pode me dar uma carona?

\- Eu posso - disse Mike sorridente

Eu sorri de volta para ele e comecei a comer. Apenas alguns instantes de silêncio depois, eles começaram a falar coisas inúteis sobre a formatura e sobre o discurso que a Jessica faria e, depois, sobre vestidos. Foi quando, num tom invejoso, Jessica tocou no nome "Cullen" que voltei a prestar atenção.

-...E eu acho que a festa que a Alice vai fazer vai ser incrível! Como será que é a casa deles?

\- Deve ser algo escuro, com cruzes e fotos bizarras de família - disse Eric, num tom de quem conta uma história de terror.

\- Não, você viu o carro deles? - disse Jessica, rindo meio debochada - A casa deles deve ser algum tipo de mansão luxuosa, com um lustre e...

\- Você está imaginando um conto de fadas? - perguntou Mike, rindo - Qual é, os Cullen são uns esquisitões!

Eu queria muito fazer um monte de perguntas mas, sinceramente, humanos que acabaram de terminar o ensino médio dificilmente são uma fonte de informação confiável. Roubei uma batata frita do Mike e levantei com um meio sorriso, apoiando uma das mãos sobre a mesa.

\- Bem, eu preciso ir agora. Nos vemos amanhã?

Mike me deu um sorriso enorme e iludido, assentindo veementemente.

\- Podemos te pegar aqui na frente?

\- Claro - pisquei para ele e acenei para os outros, antes de sair da lanchonete. Brincar com humanos era meio divertido.


	7. a praia de la push

A praia de La Push era oficialmente o meu lugar favorito das redondezas, pois era o lugar menos frio de todos. Tinha até um pouquinho de sol naquele dia, embora o ar continuasse frio.

Suspirei e coloquei os braços para trás, apoiando-os na areia para inclinar meu corpo para trás onde eu estava sentada. Sentir aquele pouquinho de calor era muito bom depois de todos esses dias vivendo numa geladeira. Não era o suficiente para pôr um biquini (não que eu tenha um, de qualquer jeito), mas era bom o suficiente.

Os humanos me trouxeram até aqui, mas foram fazer sua algazarra particular na água gelada. Eles, é claro, haviam tentado me persuadir a me juntar a eles, mas usei minha ferida recente como desculpa. Felizmente, não foi apenas aceitável, como conquistou uma simpatia pelo lado deles.

E, desde que essa simpatia signifique que eles me deixem em paz, está ótimo para mim.

— SELENE! — berrou uma voz, me assustando. Eu olhei para o lado, alarmada, e vi Seth correndo na minha direção seguido por seus amigos antipáticos e aquele garoto Jacob esquisito. Sam não estava com eles, mas presumo que ele tenha mais o que fazer, sendo Alfa e tal.

— Não precisa gritar, cara — eu resmunguei, voltando a olhar o horizonte

Ele riu e sentou no meu lado, na areia.

— Você não devia estar usando um biquini, ou um short, como aquelas garotas? — perguntou, indicando Jessica e Lauren, que usavam shorts na água.

— Eu não tenho um — respondi indiferente — Eu e meu irmão viemos para cá só com uma mochila, havia coisas mais importantes do que roupas para trazer.

— Então vieram mesmo fugidos — disse o lobo não-babaca, se juntando a nós — Seth já te contou a novidade?

Eu olhei novamente para o mais novo, que olhava feio para o outro.

— Era uma surpresa, Embry — ele reclamou, antes de me olhar sorrindo — Billy disse que você podia se juntar a nós na próxima fogueira!

Eu o encarei, sem entender o porquê ele estava tão empolgado com isso. Embry soltou uma risadinha.

— Durante as fogueiras, os velhos contam histórias sobre a nossa tribo — ele explicou.

O encarei surpresa. Eles iriam deixar que eu ouvisse seus segredos? Por que confiariam dessa forma em mim?

— O que fez com que ele me permitisse participar? — perguntei, séria. Tinha que ter alguma coisa.

A minha suspeita foi confirmada quando Embry e Seth trocaram olhares, claramente escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Franzi o cenho.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, vou ter que ir na fogueira para descobrir isso também — resmunguei

Embry assentiu com um sorriso sem-graça.

— Não podemos revelar os segredos da tribo, mas o Billy pode — disse Seth — Ele é o nosso ancião.

Nesse caso, acho que eu devia ter prestado mais atenção quando o vi antes. Só lembro que usa uma cadeira de rodas e que assiste jogos com o xerife local.

— Tudo bem... Meu irmão pode ir junto ou só eu? — perguntei, e antes que Seth respondesse, achei melhor acrescentar — Leve em consideração que provavelmente vou contar tudo para ele, de qualquer forma.

— Eu acho que tudo bem — Embry encolheu os ombros

— Então eu posso ir! Que dia e que horas?

— Hoje, umas oito horas. Posso te buscar, se quiser.

— Tudo bem, então — concordei com a cabeça

O lobo babaca e Jacob esquisito finalmente se juntaram a nós, provavelmente porque notaram que Seth e Embry não tinham nenhuma intensão de sair. Mantive meus olhos no horizonte, não queria perder meu tempo com nenhum dos dois, apesar de estar verdadeiramente curiosa sobre essa coisa que chamam de Imprinting. Eu já entendi que provavelmente tem a ver com aquela conexão estranha e Mágica que senti, mas fora isso... Nada. Espero que expliquem essa noite.

Pela minha visão periférica, vi os rapazes fazerem sinal na minha direção e moverem a boca silenciosamente. Parecia uma espécie de discussão interna e eu estava mais do que feliz em ficar de fora, quando finalmente Jacob senta no meu outro lado, enquanto o babaca sentava um pouco mais afastado, parecendo irritado.

Problema dele.

— Oi... — disse Jacob, soando incerto. Olhei para ele e imediatamente aquele sentimento esquisito voltou, e eu quis não ter olhado.

Não saber o que diabos estava acontecendo me assustava.

Isso não acontecia com frequência.

— O meu nome é Jacob — disse ele, parecia tentar puxar assunto mas não sabia como — Ér... Você é Selene, certo?

— Sim — respondi simplesmente, e olhei para o mar de novo — Você não precisa falar comigo se não quiser.

— Ele quer falar, mas não é bom com garotas — disse Embry, achando graça da situação — A garota que ele ta afim namora um vamp... — ele se interrompeu e olhou para mim, incerto. Eu ri.

— Não se preocupe, já sei que existem vampiros aqui. O Dr. Cullen me deu alguns pontos.

— Pontos? — perguntou Jacob, mas foi ignorado

— Então... — disse Embry — A garota que o Jake gosta namora um vampiro!

— Isso parece o início de algum romance clichê — comentei — Sabe, um triângulo amoroso... Isso é típico.

— Você não se incomoda? — perguntou de repente o até então silencioso lobo idiota.

Seth e Embry pararam de rir para olharem feio para o babacão, enquanto Jacob parecia nervoso, e eu só fiquei confusa.

— Com o que?

— Ele estar apaixonado por outra garota.

Olhei para Jacob, confusa, mas quando ele não olhou para mim, virei a cabeça para os outros garotos, tentando entender o sentido daquela pergunta. Finalmente disse:

— Não... Por que isso me incomodaria?

— Tiveram um Imprinting — ele respondeu como se fosse obvio e eu franzi o cenho

— Nem sei o que é isso, então não sei o que você espera que eu diga.

Ele sorriu maldoso e eu já sabia que iria dizer algo que me daria vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele fora.

— Talvez Bruxas não sejam compatíveis com isso, dado a instabilidade delas.

Soltei uma risada seca, ignorando o silêncio tenso dos outros lobos.

— Acho que sua intensão era me ofender, mas como não faço ideia do que seja Imprinting, seu tiro saiu pela culatra lobinho.

O babacão abriu a boca para tentar me estressar mais, mas Jacob cortou:

— Para com isso, Paul. O que diabos você está fazendo?

— Vocês estão agindo como se ela fosse nossa amiga! — ele exclamou, irritado — Esqueceram o que as Bruxas fizeram com a nossa tribo??

— Que eu saiba, eu não fiz nada contra a sua tribo — retruquei, antes que Jacob pudesse fazê-lo — Você não devia tirar conclusões sobre mim baseado em algo que outras da minha espécie fizeram — ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o cortei, começando a me irritar — Quer ver um bom exemplo? Se eu fosse julgar todos os lobos me baseando em você, pensaria que são todos babacas implicantes e arrogantes... Mas, se eu me basear no Seth, posso pensar que são todos legais e amigáveis!

Seth sorriu convencido, mas os ignorei e me levantei da areia, encarando Paul de cima.

— Você não é obrigado a gostar de mim, mas me odeie a distância, por favor. Te ter perto de mim é como ser perseguida por uma assombração maligna que rouba a energia dos outros.

Eu me afastei deles indo na direção dos humanos, mas ouvi Seth perguntar para os outros:

— Espera, fantasma também existe??

Eu sorri um pouco. Seria legal se pudesse ensinar algumas coisas para Seth, acho que ele ia gostar...

— Selene! — chamou Lauren, ofegante, vindo até mim — Vai vir para a agua com a gente?

— Uh, não, eu não quero molhar a minha calça — encolhi os ombros olhando para o mar. Era tentador.

— Talvez... — ela disse — Você poderia tirar?

Eu olhei para ela, que corou, então ri. Eu não tinha problema em ficar de calcinha e sutiã ali, afinal é a mesma coisa que um biquini, mas não queria passar frio.

— A água está muito gelada? — perguntei

— Sim — admitiu — Mas meio que o corpo se acostuma

Eu pensei sobre isso. Realmente queria entrar na água. Muito. Então porque não, certo?

Finalmente, dei de ombros e tirei o casaco e a camisa, recebendo gritos de incentivo vindo dos humanos. Felizmente, Jessica estava menos ciumenta hoje e não fez uma cara feia para isso, estava quase agradável. Quase.

Tirei as minhas botas, meias e calça, e deixei tudo num montinho na areia, antes de correr para a água.

Estava um gelo. Gelo! Foi muito tentador cair fora dali, mas Mike me puxou pelo braço até eles.

— Finalmente, se juntou a nós! — ele exclamou e eu revirei os olhos, me afastando ele para ficar com as garotas

— Vamos jogar! — exclamou Tyler

Nos separamos em dois times e jogamos uma espécie de futebol americano aquático que os garotos lunáticos tinham desenvolvido. Eu não vou negar que foi divertido, até me convidaram para a tal festa de formatura, mas eu recusei.

Eu não achava que Carlisle me expulsaria, ou algo assim, mas eu não conhecia os outros então poderia se tornar constrangedor.

Eu passei a tarde inteira na praia com eles, então voltei para casa faminta, mas Alek já estava lá com o nosso jantar comprado em uma lanchonete de Port Angeles.

— Você demorou — comentou assim que eu entrei.

— Estava na praia e tenho uma novidade! — eu disse, me sentando com ele no meio da sala — Fomos convidados pelos lobos para ouvir suas histórias!

Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Desde quando você tem interesse neles?

— Desde que, aparentemente, alguma Bruxa no passado fez alguma merda por aqui. Provavelmente da nossa família, já que somos o único clã por muitos quilômetros...

Ele assentiu e me entregou um copo de suco.

— Tudo bem, vamos jantar logo, antes que dê o horário.

Assenti e comi, mas não podia negar que estava super ansiosa. Finalmente teria algumas respostas!


	8. imprinting

Seth e Embry vieram nos buscar para nos levar até a fogueira, então foi uma viagem agradável. Seth é um autêntico tagarela, mas era principalmente adorável, então era possível suportar.

Quando chegamos, já haviam feito a fogueira e haviam algumas pessoas sentadas ao redor dela. Mal saí do carro com Alek e nosso caminho foi barrado pelo homem de cadeira de rodas, Billy Black, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Vocês são Selene e Alek, não são? Vocês lembram de mim?

Eu mudei o peso de pé, me sentindo desconfortável de repente, mas Alek sorriu para ele.

— Você é o Sr. Black, o chefe Swan nos apresentou.

— Podem me chamar de Billy, não tem problema — ele disse agradável, mas me encarou quando perguntou: — Vocês são os bruxos, não são?

Parecia que ele queria que eu respondesse, mas me mantive quieta. Por algum motivo, eu me sentia num interrogatório, e sei que isso não faz nenhum sentido. Mas era como me sentia.

— Sim, nós... — Alek pigarreou quando não respondi — Nós viemos morar numa casa da família aqui perto...

Billy assentiu mas continuou com os olhos em mim. Me forcei a encarar de volta, mesmo que quisesse me esconder atrás do Alek.

— Vocês... Não costumam aceitar forasteiros nesse tipo de evento, não é? — perguntou Alek, soando confuso com a tensão entre eu e o senhor Black — O que fez com que nos convidasse?

— Sua irmã teve um Imprinting com o meu filho — ele respondeu seriamente e o meu coração falhou uma batida, assustado. Porque diabos aquele cara estava me deixando tão tensa???

— Imprinting? — perguntou Alek, olhando para mim por alguns segundos antes de virar novamente para Billy — O que é isso?

Ele suspirou profundamente antes de explicar, finalmente:

— Imprinting é quando um par destinado se encontra e se conectam.

— Par? — eu perguntei, finalmente encontrando a minha voz

— É como... — Billy deu uma risada estranha — Eu sinto muito, é difícil explicar. Nos contam que é algo genético, um casal com maior probabilidade de continuar a linhagem de lobos... Mas também não é só isso. Imprinting estabelece uma ligação, pode ser algo romântico, ou uma relação profunda de amizade...

— Eu sinto uma ligação — admiti, apesar de sentir bem mais do que isso também — Ela é feita de Magia. Você sabia disso?

— Já me disseram — ele assentiu e então sorriu — Suas antepassadas viviam aqui.

O encarei curiosa.

— Eu pensei que Forks fosse apenas uma espécie de esconderijo...

— Bruxas já existiam neste continente antes que os Peregrinos viessem da Europa — disse ele, ainda sorrindo — Existiam Bruxas nas tribos daqui e a nossa não é exceção.

— Você está dizendo que o nosso clã descende dos Quileutes? — perguntou Alek, parecendo chocado, enquanto eu, estava francamente curiosa e fascinada. Principalmente quando, depois de rir, Billy respondeu:

— Ou os Quileutes descenderam do seu clã... Quem sabe?

— Isso é incrível! — exclamei

— Incrível? — perguntou Alek, olhando duvidoso para mim — Eu queria saber como não ouvimos nada disso antes! A nossa avó não nos contou sobre a tribo ou...

— Aí você vai ter que esperar mais um pouco — ele deu uns tapinhas no braço dele — Daqui a pouco vou contar essa história a todos. Deviam aproveitar e comer alguma coisa antes, Emily fez cachorros-quentes hoje!

Ele saiu e eu virei para Alek sorrindo.

— Nosso clã viveu aqui!

— Eu não sei, Sel... — disse Alek, antes de cruzar os braços — Aliás, por que você não me disse nada sobre isso de Imprinting?

Encolhi os ombros e desviei os olhos, meu sorriso sumindo imediatamente.

— Eu não achei que fosse importante assim.

— Sério? Uma ligação mágica? Isso pode ser perigoso!

Eu abri a boca, mas não soube o que dizer imediatamente. A verdade é que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes.

— Eu não acho que... Consigam pegá-lo tempo o suficiente para usá-lo contra mim — respondi hesitante — Ele é um lobo e tem uma matilha consigo...

— E nós estamos no meio de uma guerra — ele disse — O que pode acontecer com você não é o único risco. O que acontece com ele se Annora te pegar?

Eu apenas olhei para ele, me xingando mentalmente por não ter percebido as implicações antes. Ligações mágicas são coisas perigosas e tidas como uma péssima ideia no geral. Te deixa vulnerável, é uma fraqueza.

— Não é uma boa hora para isso — disse Alek, pensativo, completamente inconciente da minha auto crítica interna — Precisamos de uma forma de quebrar isso.

— Quebrar?? — perguntei incrédula — Você está louco? Isso pode nos matar!

— Uma ligação mágica também pode te matar! — ele exclamou frustrado

Eu mordi o lábio e recuei alguns passos.

Nós aprendemos que, antigamente, ligações mágicas eram feitas como uma espécie de casamento, para fortificar um amor já existente. Era uma espécie de prova de amor, já que a sua vida e a da outra pessoa se tornam entrelaçadas... No entanto, uma ligação também torna a vida de uma pessoa dependente da outra. Se uma das pessoas morrerem, coisas horríveis podem acontecer com a outra.

— Você está bem?

Olhei alarmada para cima, dando de cara com Jacob e uma garota desconhecida. Olhei ao redor e vi Alek com Seth alguns metros a diante. Como exatamente eu não notei isso?

— Você não parece bem — continuou ele, colocando a mão no meu ombro e eu literalmente pulei para trás quando uma espécie de choque percorreu os meus braços. Pela expressão na cara dele, deve ter sentido algo também.

— Isso... — eu disse, levemente assustada — Isso é normal? Quero dizer, numa conex... Num Imprinting?

— Eu não sei — Jacob balançou a cabeça soando chocado — Eu acho que não. Sam nunca disse nada assim, pelo menos.

Ele olhou para mim e nos encaramos num silêncio chocado até Billy vir até nós novamente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tanto eu quanto Jacob olhamos para ele sem dizer nada por um momento.

— Ele tocou o meu braço e... — comecei, então hesitei e olhei para Jacob confusa

— Pareceu uma espécie de choque, ou... Eu não sei. Isso devia acontecer?

Billy parecia fascinado, mas não surpreso. Franzi o cenho.

— Isso já aconteceu antes? — perguntei

— Eu acho que é hora da história — ele disse misteriosamente, seguindo na direção da fogueira. Eu e Jacob trocamos olhares confusos, mas o seguimos.

Tudo isso parecia ficar mais esquisito a cada momento que passa.


	9. past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, antes que eu esqueça de avisar HOJE É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉
> 
> (faço 23 anos e estou absolutamente chocada com isso mds)
> 
> Eu to pensando em postar uma nova fic em comemoração. Vcs preferem outra do Crepúsculo (passando em Lua Nova, quando o Edward vai embora), BTS + Blackpink (fantasia, yoonmin) ou do The Originals (OC + Klaus Mikaelson).
> 
> Sim, eu tenho todos esses rascunhos, socorro ashaushasuahsuaha

Estranhamente, Jacob se sentou ao meu lado e Seth sentou do outro antes que Alek tivesse a chance. Eu, no entanto, ignorei essa situação e encarei o fogo enquanto Billy e os outros se preparavam.

— Você está bem? — quem perguntou dessa vez foi Seth, mas Jacob estava claramente prestando atenção em nós.

— Sim — respondi, sem tirar os olhos do fogo

— Você tem certeza?

— Não.

Seth ficou quieto por um momento antes de dizer.

— Você não está bem, né?

Eu suspirei e apoiei as minhas mãos no tronco, me inclinando um pouco para trás e fechei os olhos.

— Eu não sei... — respondi honestamente — Odeio não entender o que está acontecendo.

— Isso é coisa de bruxa? — ele perguntou divertido

— Um pouco — eu sorri levemente e olhei para ele — Sabia que Bruxa significa Mulher Sábia? Nós ansiamos por conhecimento.

— Você é uma Bruxa? — quem perguntou foi uma garota sentada ao lado do Jacob que eu, sinceramente, não havia realmente prestado atenção até então.

Hesitei por um momento, sem saber se deveria contar. Ela era pálida, magricela e claramente humana, mas estava ali na fogueira secreta dos Quileutes, então presumo que saiba bastante sobre os segredos do mundo.

— Uh... Sim — murmurei, me inclinando para poder vê-la melhor — Quem é você?

— Me desculpe... — ela disse envergonhada — Eu sou Bella Swan... O Jake me trouxe aqui...

Ela estava tão claramente desconfortável que eu quase quis bater no Jacob por isso.

— Swan? — perguntou Alek, se metendo na conversa de repente — Você é a tal filha do chefe Swan?

Bella pareceu genuinamente surpresa.

— Você conhece meu pai?

— Cidade pequena — eu dei de ombros

— Seu pai nos deu uma carona até aqui outro dia — Alek disse — Parece ser um cara legal.

— Ah! — ela exclamou surpresa — Vocês são Alek e Selene! Ele falou sobre isso!

— Pode me chamar de Sel, se quiser — eu sorri.

— É legal conhecer vocês! — ela exclamou, e então corou envergonhada. Garota estranha — Eu não sabia que bruxos existiam, mas suponho que não devia ficar surpresa... Quero dizer, com tudo que descobri nos últimos meses...

Eu a encarei com um subto pressentimento. Fora Jake quem trouxe a humana e ela sabe sobre o qie ele é, então..

— Você é a garota que namora um vampiro? — perguntei diretamente

Jacob pareceu empalidecer, o que era bem estranho para um lobo bronzeado e quente, e eu não fui a única a notar, já que Seth soltou uma risadinha.

— S-sim — ela concordou envergonhada. Então Jacob estava apaixonado por esta garota.

Ainda não sei porque o tal de Paul insinuou que eu devia me incomodar com isso.

— Eu conheci o Dr. Cullen — falei, sorrindo um pouco para o seu olhar surpreso — Eu estava com um corte feio, então ele me deu alguns pontos. Difícil não notar que ele é um vampiro. — ela soltou uma risada nervosa que eu não soube como interpretar — O seu namorado é do mesmo clã?

— Sim — ela assentiu — Edward é como se fosse filho do Carlisle...

— Me desculpe perguntar, mas... — eu disse, incapaz de conter a minha curiosidade — O Dr. Cullen me disse que ele e sua família se alimentam de animais para sobreviver... Isso é verdade?

— Sim, é — quem respondeu foi Sam, ao chegar na roda empurrando a cadeira de Billy — Isso faz parte do Tratado.

Sam levou Billy até um espaço vazio na fogueira, quase que diretamente na minha frente, e sentou-se á sua esquerda.

Paul e Embry se sentaram mais eretos imediatamente, Sam sentou-se ao lado de uma mulher de cabelo escuro que carregava uma caneta e um caderno, se preparando para anotar o que ouvisse. Seth inclinou-se ansiosamente na direção de Billy, que limpou sua garganta e, sem nenhuma introdução, começou a contar a história com uma voz séria e profunda:

— Os Quileutes têm sido poucas pessoas desde o início — ele disse — E ainda _somos_ poucas pessoas, mas nós nunca desaparecemos. Isso é porque sempre houve Magia em nosso sangue. Não era a Magia de mudar de forma, isso veio depois. Primeiro, nós fomos espíritos guerreiros.

Eu nunca havia pensado sobre isso antes, mas agora eu me dei conta de que a autoridade sempre esteve na voz dele, e agora estava claro porquê. Era como realeza .Talvez fosse isso que havia, afinal, me incomodado sobre ele.

— No começo, a tribo se assentou nesse porto e se transformaram em habilidosos construtores de barco e pescadores, pois a tribo era pequena e o porto rico em peixes... Haviam outros que desejavam as nossas terras, e nós éramos poucos pra enfrenta-los. Uma tribo maior se moveu contra nós, e nós entramos em nossos navios pra escapar deles. _Kaheleha_ não foi o primeiro espírito guerreiro, mas nós não lembramos de outras histórias que venham antes dessa. Nós não lembramos de quem foi o primeiro a descobrir esse poder, ou como ele havia sido usado antes dessa crise. _Kaheleha_ foi o primeiro grande _Espírito Chefe_ na nossa história. Nessa emergência, _Kaheleha_ usou a sua magia pra defender as nossas terras. Ele e todos os seus guerreiros abandonaram o navio, não seus corpos, mas seus espíritos. As mulheres, _que também possuíam Magia em seu sangue_ , protegeram seus corpos e os navios, enquanto os homens levaram seus espíritos de volta ao nosso porto. Eles não podiam tocar fisicamente a tribo inimiga, mas eles tinham outros meios. As histórias nos contam que eles puderam fazer um vento feroz soprar nos acampamentos inimigos; eles podiam fazer um grande grito no vento que aterrorizou seus inimigos. 

Eu absorvi as palavras em completo e absoluto choque. O que ele narrava era, claramente, Magia. Do tipo que me foi ensinado a usar. Não apenas Magia, mas a Magia Espiritual e a Magia Elemental do Ar, que era exatamente com a que eu tinha uma ligação mais forte.

Mordi o lábio para me forçar a parar de pensar nessas coisas. Billy ainda estava falando. Eu poderia pensar sobre isso depois.

— ... Kaheleha levou o seu exército de espíritos e criou o caos entre os intrusos, enquanto as mulheres usavam seu poder para afastar aqueles que tentavam ferir seus corpos ou seus filhos. Essa tribo invasora tinha grandes bandos de cães grandes e furiosos que eles usavam pra puxar seus trenós no norte congelado. Os espíritos guerreiros fizeram com que os cães se virassem contra seus mestres e trouxessem uma poderosa infestação de morcegos das cavernas no penhascos. Eles usaram o vento gritante pra ajudar os cães a confundir os homens. Os cães e os morcegos venceram. Os sobreviventes fugiram, dizendo que o porto era amaldiçoado. Os cachorros correram livres quando os espíritos guerreiros os libertaram. Os Quileute retornaram pra seus corpos e suas esposas, vitoriosos. As outras tribos vizinhas, os Hoh e os Makah, fizeram acordos com os Quileute. Eles não queriam nada com a nossa Magia. Nós vivemos em paz com eles. Quando um inimigo vinha contra nós, os espíritos guerreiros os afastavam. Gerações se passaram. Então veio o primeiro grande Espírito Chefe, _Taha Aki_. Ele era conhecido por sua sabedoria, e por ser um homem de paz. As pessoas viviam bem e contentes sob seus cuidados. Mas havia um homem, Utlapa, que não estava contente. 

Um assobio correu pela fogueira mas eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar ao redor para descobrir quem foi. Billy também ignorou e continuou com a lenda.

— _Utlapa_ era um dos espíritos guerreiros mais fortes do _Chefe Taha Aki_ , um homem poderoso, mas um homem ganancioso também, tal como sua esposa, _Waya_. Ela, sendo uma das Mulheres Sábias da aldeia, capaz de usar Magia, ao unir-se com Utlapa pôde sentir a conexão que tinha com os outros Guerreiros do Bando e podiam usar esse poder para expandir suas terras, escravizar os Hoh e os Makah e construir um império. Waya e Utlapa armavam para conseguir tomar o o controle do bando e conseguir tudo que queriam, mas agora, quando os guerreiros se transformavam em seus espíritos, eles podiam ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros e Taha Aki ficou bravo com o que ouvira. Utlapa foi ordenado a deixar o povo com sua esposa, e nunca usar o seu espírito de novo. Utlapa era um homem poderoso, mas os guerreiros do chefe eram um maior número que ele, que não teve escolha a não ser ir embora. Furiosos, Utlapa e Waya se esconderam na floresta nas proximidades, esperando pela chance pra se vingar de seu chefe. Mesmo em tempo de paz, o Chefe Espírito era vigilante na proteção ao seu povo. Frequentemente ele ia para um lugar secreto, sagrado, nas montanhas. Ele deixava o seu corpo pra trás e andava pelas florestas e pela costa, pra ter certeza de que nenhuma ameaça se aproximava. Um dia, quando o Chefe Taha Aki saiu pra fazer o seu trabalho, Utlapa o seguiu. No início, Utlapa apenas planejava matar o chefe, mas seu plano tinha suas desvantagens. Com certeza os espíritos guerreiros iam procura-lo e destruí-lo, e eles podiam persegui-lo mais rápido do que ele podia fugir. Enquanto ele se escondia nas rochas o observava o chefe se preparar pra deixar seu corpo, outro plano ocorreu a ele. Taha Aki deixou seu corpo no local secreto e voou com os ventos pra manter a vigilância sobre seu povo. Utlapa esperou até que ele tivesse certeza de que o chefe havia viajado certa distância com seu ser espírito. Taha Aki soube o instante em que Utlapa se juntou a ele no mundo dos espíritos, e também soube do plano de assassinato de Utlapa. Ele correu de volta para o seu local secreto, mas mesmo os ventos não foram rápidos o suficiente pra salva-lo. Quando ele retornou, o seu corpo já tinha ido embora. O corpo de Utlapa estava abandonado, mas Utlapa não tinha deixado Taha Aki com uma escolha — ele havia cortado a garganta do seu próprio corpo com as mãos de Taha Aki. Taha Aki seguiu o seu prórpio corpo pela montanha. Ele gritou com Utlapa, mas Utlapa o ignorou como se ele fosse apenas o vento. Taha Aki observou com desespero enquanto Utlapa pegava o seu lugar como chefe dos Quileute. Por algumas semanas, Utlapa não fez nada além de se certificar de que todos acreditavam que ele era Taha Aki. Aí as mudanças começaram — a primeira ordem de Utlapa foi que qualquer guerreiro não entrasse no mundo dos espíritos. Ele clamou que tinha uma visão do perigo, mas na verdade ele estava com medo. Ele sabia que Taha Aki estaria esperando pela chance de contar a sua história. O próprio Utlapa estava com muito medo de entrar no mundo dos espíritos, sabendo que Taha Aki rapidamente clamaria seu corpo. Então seus sonhos de conquista com um exército de espíritos guerreiros era impossível, e ele teve que se contentar em reinar sobre a tribo. Ele se tornou um fardo, procurando privilégios que Taha Aki nunca havia pedido, se recusando a trabalhar junto dos seus guerreiros, se casando com uma segunda jovem esposa, e depois uma terceira, apesar da esposa de Taha Aki ainda viver – em algum lugar desconhecido da tribo e sua própria esposa estivesse em algum lugar pela floresta. Taha Aki observou furioso sem poder fazer nada. 

Ele fez uma pequena pausa e olhou ao redor, mas seus olhos pararam em mim de forma séria e penetrante. Me peguei incapaz de desviar o olhar, então apenas engoli a seco e prestei atenção no que viria à seguir.

— Waya, no entanto, seu saber o que seu marido havia feito, quando encontrou o corpo de Utlapa sem vida na floresta, não pensou duas vezes antes de ir até a Aldeia vingar-se. Utlapa, sem encontrar outra alternativa, ordenou que os Guerreiros assassinassem a viúva, chamando-a de traidora. Enojado, Taha Aki tentou matar seu próprio corpo pra salvar Waya e sua tribo dos desmandos de Utlapa. Ele trouxe um lobo feroz das montanhas, mas Utlapa se escondeu atrás de seus guerreiros. Quando o lobo matou um jovem que estava protegendo seu falso chefe, Taha Aki sentiu um terrível pesar. Ele ordenou que o lobo fosse embora e assistiu, incapaz de poder interceder, enquanto Waya lutava contra os Guerreiros, usando sua Magia. Ela foi incapaz de resistir por muito tempo, pois eram muitos contra apenas uma, e Waya veio a perecer.

Mesmo Billy tendo tido que essa tal de Waya era gananciosa e, provavelmente, malvada, eu não pôde deixar de sentir pena. Ela tentara vingar seu marido que na verdade era um grande babaca.

Eu só esperava que ele morresse de uma forma horrível, o grande idiota.

— Todas as histórias nos contam que não era fácil ser um espírito guerreiro. Era mais assustador do que excitante estar fora do seu próprio corpo. Era por isso que eles só usavam sua magia em tempos de necessidade. As viagens solitárias do chefe pra manter guarda eram um fardo e um sacrifício. Ficar sem corpo era desorientador, desconfortável, aterrorizante. Taha Aki esteve longe de seu corpo por tanto tempo que chegou um ponto que ele sentiu agonia. Ele sentiu que estava sentenciado — a nunca cruzar a linha para a terra final onde todos os seus ancestrais esperavam, preso naquele nada torturante pra sempre. 

Cruzei os braços, sentindo um frio subto, como se houvessem espíritos ali naquele exato momento. O que, eu sabia, era bastante provável, já que espíritos estavam por ali o tempo todo.

Já havia estudado, anos antes, sobre viagens feitas fora do próprio corpo. Aprendi que era perigoso sequer saber como fazer isso e agora entendia melhor o porquê. Me perguntei, por um momento, se a minha avó conhecia aquela história.

— O grande lobo seguiu o espírito de Taha Aki se contorcia e se estorcia em agonia pelas florestas — continuou Billy, num tom ainda mais profundo — O lobo era muito grande para a sua espécie, e lindo. Taha Aki de repente ficou com inveja do animal. Pelo menos ele tinha um corpo. _Pelo menos ele tinha uma vida_. Até a vida como um animal seria melhor do que essa horrível consciência vazia. E aí Taha Aki teve a idéia que mudou todos nós. Ele pediu ao lobo que dividisse o espaço com ele, pra compartilharem. O lobo permitiu. Taha Aki entrou no corpo do lobo com alívio e gratidão. Não era o seu corpo humano, mas era melhor do que o buraco negro do mundo dos espíritos. Pra começar, o homem e o lobo voltaram à vila no porto. As pessoas correram com medo, gritando pra que os guerreiros viessem. Os guerreiros correram pra encontrar o lobo com suas lanças. Utlapa, é claro, ficou seguramente escondido. Taha Aki não atacou seus guerreiros.Ele se afastou lentamente deles, falando com seus olhos e tentando uivar as canções do seu povo.Os guerreiros começaram a notar que o lobo não era um animal qualquer, que havia uma _influência espiritual_ nele. Um guerreiro ancião, uma homem chamado Yut, decidiu desobedecer a ordem do falso chefe e tentar se comunicar com o lobo. Assim que Yut cruzou para o mundo espiritual, Taha Aki saiu do lobo, o animal esperou pacientemente pelo seu retorno, pra falar com ele. Yut compreendeu a verdade em um instante, e deu as boas vindas ao lar a seu chefe. A essa hora, Utlapa veio ver se o lobo havia sido derrotado. Quando ele viu Yut caído sem vida no chão,cercado por guerreiros protetores, ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele pegou sua faca e correu pra matar Yut antes que ele pudesse retornar ao seu corpo. ' _Traidor_ ' ele gritou, e os guerreiros não sabiam o que fazer. O Chefe havia proibido viagens espirituais, e era a decisão do chefe como punir aqueles que desobedecessem. Yut pulou de volta para o seu corpo, mas Utlapa estava com a faca em seu pescoço em com uma mão em sua boca. O corpo de Taha Aki era forte,e Yut era fraco com a idade. Yut nem sequer pôde dizer uma palavra pra alertar os outros antes que Utlapa o silenciasse pra sempre. Taha Aki observou enquanto o espírito de Yut ia embora para as terras finais das quais Taha Aki havia sido barrado pra sempre. Ele sentiu uma grande raiva, mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa que ele já havia sentido. Ele entrou no lobo novamente, coma intenção de rasgar a garganta de Utlapa. Mas, enquanto ele se juntava ao lobo, uma grande _Magia_ aconteceu. O amor que ele tinha pelo seu povo e o ódio que ele sentia pelo seu opressor era vasto demais para o corpo do lobo. Ele estremeceu e, ante os olhos dos guerreiros chocados e de Utlapa, ele se transformou em homem. O novo homem não se parecia com o corpo de Taha Aki. Ele era muito mais _glorioso_. Ele era uma interpretação fresca do espírito de Taha Aki. Os guerreiros reconheceram ele imediatamente, no entanto, pois eles conheciam o espírito de Taha Aki. Utlapa tentou correr, mas Taha Aki tinha a força de um lobo em seu novo corpo. Ele agarrou o ladrão e arrancou o espírito dele antes que ele pudesse pular do corpo roubado. As pessoas ficaram muito felizes quando se deram conta do que estava acontecendo. Taha Aki rapidamente arrumou as coisas, trabalhando novamente com o seu povo e devolvendo as jovens esposas às suas famílias. A única mudança que ele não desfez foi a proibição das viagens espirituais. Ele sabia que isso era muito perigoso, agora que a idéia de roubar uma vida estava por ali. Os espíritos guerreiros já não existiam. Desse ponto em diante, Taha Aki eram mais do que apenas um lobo ou um homem. Eles chamavam ele, Taha Aki, de o _Grande Lobo_. Ele liderou a tribo por muitos, muitos anos, pois ele não envelhecia. Quando o perigo ameaçava, ele reassumia seu _eu lobo_ pra lutar ou assustar o inimigo. As pessoas viviam em paz. Taha Aki foi pai de muitos filhos, e alguns deles descobriram que, depois que eles atingiam a maturidade, eles também podiam se transformar. Os lobos eram todos diferentes, porque eles eram espíritos lobos e refletiam o que o homem era por dentro.

— Então é por isso que Sam é preto — um dos lobos murmurou sorrindo — Coração negro, pelo negro.

— E o seu pelo cor de chocolate reflete o que? — Sam sussurrou de volta — O quanto você é doce?

Billy ignorou as piadas deles:

— Alguns dos filhos se tornaram guerreiros com Taha Aki, e não mais envelheceram. Os outros, que não gostaram da transformação, se recusaram a se juntar ao bando de homens lobos. Esses começaram a envelhecer novamente e a tribo descobriu que os homens lobo podiam envelhecer como qualquer outra pessoa, se desistissem de seus espíritos guerreiros. Taha Aki viveu o tempo de vida de três homens. Ele havia se casado com uma terceira esposa depois da morte das duas primeiras, e encontrou nela a sua verdadeira esposa espiritual. Apesar dele ter amado as outras, essa era algo mais, uma ligação que era completamente diferente da que mantinha com os seus irmãos Lobos. Ele decidiu desistir de seu espírito lobo pra morrer quando ela morreu. Foi assim que a Magia veio até nós, mas esse não é o fim da história...

Ele olhou para outro senhos na roda, provavelmente um dos Anciões Quileutes, que mudou de posição em sua cadeira, ajeitando seus ombros frágeis. Billy deu um gole numa garrafa de água e enxugou sua testa.

— Essa foi a história dos espíritos guerreiros — o Ancião começou numa voz de tenor — Essa é a história do sacrifício da terceira esposa. Muitos anos depois de Taha Aki ter desistido de seu espírito lobo, quando ele já era um homem velho, um problema começou ao norte, com os Makah. Várias mulheres jovens da tribo deles haviam desaparecido, e eles colocaram a culpa nos lobos das redondezas, a quem eles temiam e desconfiavam. Os homens-lobo ainda podiam ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros enquanto em sua forma de lobo, assim como seus ancestrais haviam feito enquanto estavam na forma de espíritos. Eles sabiam que nenhum em seu grupo era o culpado. Taha Aki tentou pacificar o chefe de Makah, mas havia medo demais. Taha Aki não queria ter uma guerra em suas mãos. Ele já não era um guerreiro pra liderar seu povo. Ele encarregou seu filho lobo mais velho, Taha Wi, de encontrar o verdadeiro culpado antes que as hostilidades começassem. Taha Wi liderou os outros cinco lobos em seu bando em uma procura pelas montanhas, procurando por alguma evidência sobre o desaparecimento das Makah. Eles se depararam com uma coisa que eles nunca haviam visto antes - um cheiro doce, estranho na floresta que queimava seus narizes a ponto de doer. Eles não sabiam que criatura podia ter deixado aquele cheiro, mas eles o seguiram — o Ancião continuou, sua voz tremida não era tão majestosa como a de Billy, mas havia um estranho tom de urgência penetrante nela — Eles acharam traços fracos de cheiro humano, e de sangue humano, pela trilha. Eles estavam certos de que esse era o inimigo que eles estavam procurando. A jornada deles os levou pra tão longe ao norte que Taha Wi mandou metade do bando, os mais novos, de volta pra o porto pra avisar Taha Aki. Taha Wi e seus dois irmãos não retornaram. Os irmãos mais novos procuraram pelos seus ancestrais, mas só encontraram silêncio. Taha Aki lamentou por seus filhos.Ele desejava vingar a morte dos filhos, mas ele já era velho. Ele foi ao chefe de Makah ainda com as roupas da manhã e o contou o que havia acontecido. O chefe de Makah acreditou em seu pesar, e as tensões acabaram entre as tribos. Um ano depois, duas donzelas de Makah desapareceram de suas casas na mesma noite. Os Makah chamaram os lobos Quileute imediatamente, que encontraram o mesmo fedor doce em todo lugar no vilarejo dos Makah. Os lobos foram caçar de novo. Apenas um retornou. Ele era Yaha Uta, o filho mais velho da terceira esposa de Taha Aki, e o mais novo no bando. Ele trouxe algo consigo que nunca havia sido visto antes pelos Quileute — um cadáver estranho, frio como pedra, que ele carregava aos pedaços. Todos aqueles que tinham o sangue de Taha Aki, até mesmo aqueles que não eram lobos, podiam sentir o cheiro forte da criatura morta. Esse era o inimigo dos Makah. Yaha Uta descreveu o que havia acontecido: ele e seus irmãos haviam encontrado a criatura, que se parecia com um homem mas era duro como um pedra de granito, com duas filhas de Makah. Uma garota já estava morta, branca e sem sangue no chão. A outra estava nos braços da criatura, a boca dele em seu pescoço. Ela podia estar viva quando eles chegaram na cena odiosa, mas a criatura rapidamente quebrou seu pescoço e jogou seu corpo sem vida no chão enquanto eles se aproximavam. Seus lábios brancos estavam cobertos com o sangue dela, e seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos. Yaha Uta descreveu a força feroz e a velocidade da criatura. Um de seus irmãos rapidamente se tornou uma vítima quando subestimou aquela força. A criatura o partiu como se fosse um boneco. Yaha Uta e seus irmãos foram mais cautelosos. Eles trabalharam juntos, chegando nas criaturas pelos seus lados, manobrando-a. Eles tiveram que atingir o limite de sua força e de sua velocidade de lobo,coisa que eles jamais haviam testado antes. A criatura era dura como pedra e fria como gelo. Eles descobriram que seus dentes podiam machucá-lo. Eles começaram a rasgar a criatura em pequenos pedaços enquanto lutavam com ela. Mas a criatura aprendeu com velocidade, e logo estava compatível com as manobras deles. Ele pôs as mãos no irmão de Yaha Uta. Yaha Uta encontrou uma abertura em seu pescoço, e atacou. Os dentes dele arrancaram a cabeça da criatura, mas as mãos continuaram apertando o seu irmão. Yaha Uta rasgou a criatura em pedaços irreconhecíveis, rasgando os pedaços numa tentativa desesperada de salvar seu irmão.Ele estava atrasado, mas, no final, a criatura foi destruída. Ou assim eles pensaram. Yaha Uta espalhou os pedaços para os anciões examinarem. Uma mão destroçada estava ao lado de um pedaço do braço de granito da criatura. Dois pedaços se tocaram quando os anciões os uniram com pontos, e a mão foi em direção ao braço, tentando se unir novamente. Aterrorizados, os anciões tocaram fogo no que restou. Uma grande nuvem de fumaça forte, vil, poluiu o ar. Quando já não haviam nada além das cinzas, eles separaram as cinzas em pequenos sacos e os separou a grandes espaços uns dos outros, uns no oceano, alguns na floresta, alguns nas cavernas dos penhascos. Taha Aki usava um dos saquinhos em seu pescoço, pra que ele pudesse ser avisado se um dia a criatura tentasse se juntar de novo — o Ancião pausou e olhou pra Billy, que puxou uma fita de couro do seu pescoço. Preso na ponta havia um velho saquinho, escurecido com o tempo. 

— Eles o chamaram de _O Frio_ , O Bebedor de Sangue, e viveram com medo de que ele não estivesse sozinho. Eles só tinham mais um lobo protetor, o jovem Yaha Uta. Eles não tiveram que esperar muito para descobrir. A criatura tinha uma parceira, outra bebedora de sangue, que veio até os Quileute em busca de vingança. As histórias dizem que A Mulher Fria era a coisa mais linda que os olhos humanos já haviam visto. Ela parecia com a deusa do alvorecer quando entrou na vila naquela manhã; o sol estava brilhando pelo menos dessa vez, e ele cintilava na pele branca dela e iluminava seu cabelo loiro que chegava nos joelhos. O rosto dela era mágico em sua beleza, os olhos eram pretos em seu rosto. Alguns caíram de joelhos pra adorá-la. Ela perguntou alguma coisa em uma voz alta, penetrante, em uma linguagem que ninguém nunca tinha ouvido. As pessoas ficaram abobalhadas, sem saber o que dizê-las. Não havia ninguém com o sangue de Taha Aki entre as testemunhas a não ser um garotinho. Ele se apertou a sua mãe e gritou que o cheiro estava machucando o nariz dele. Um dos anciões, que estava a caminho do conselho, ouviu o garoto e se deu conta do que havia chegado pra eles. Ele gritou pra que as pessoas corressem. Ela o matou primeiro. Haviam vinte testemunhas da chegada da Mulher Fria. Dois sobreviveram,apenas porque ela ficou distraída com o sangue e parou pra saciar sua sede. Eles correram para Taha Aki, que estava no conselho com os outros anciões, seus filhos, e sua terceira esposa. Yaha Uta se transformou em seu espírito lobo assim que ele ouviu as notícias. Ele foi sozinho combater a bebedora de sangue. Taha Aki, sua terceira esposa e seus anciões o seguiram. No inicio eles não conseguiram encontrar a criatura, só as evidências de seu ataque. Corpos estavam quebrados, alguns completamente sem sangue, espalhados pela estrada por onde ela havia aparecido. Aí eles ouviram os gritos e correram para o porto. Vários Quileute haviam corrido para os navios para se refugiarem. Ela nadou atrás deles como um tubarão, e quebrou o casco do navio deles com sua incrível força. Quando o navio afundou, ela agarrou aqueles que tentaram fugir a nado, e quebrou eles também. Ela viu o grande lobo na costa, e esqueceu dos nadadores flutuando. Ela nadou tão rápido que se transformou num vulto, pingando e gloriosa, ela veio ficar de pé na frente de Yaha Uta. Ela apontou para ele uma vez com seu dedo branco e fez outra pergunta incompreensível. Yaha Uta esperou. Foi uma luta apertada. Ela não era tão boa lutadora quanto o seu parceiro havia sido. Mas Yaha Uta estava sozinho, não havia ninguém pra distraí-la da fúria com ele.Quando Yaha Uta perdeu, Taha Aki gritou em desafio. Ele tropeçou para a frente e se transformou em um lobo ancião, com pelo branco. O lobo era velho, mas esse era o Espírito Homem de Taha Aki, e sua raiva o tornou forte. A luta recomeçou. A terceira esposa de Taha Aki havia acabado dever seu filho morrer diante de seus olhos. Agora o seu marido lutava, e ela não tinha esperanças de que ele pudesse vencer. Ela havia ouvido cada palavra que a vítima havia dito no conselho. Ela havia ouvido a história da primeira vitória de Yaha Uta, e ela sabia que a distração de seus irmãos haviam salvado ele. A terceira pegou uma faca do cinto de um dos filhos que estava ao seu lado.Eles eram todos filhos jovens, ainda não eram homens, e ela sabia que eles morreriam quando o seu marido falhasse. A terceira esposa correu em direção à Mulher Fria com a adaga erguida. A Mulher Fria sorriu, pouco distraída da sua luta com o lobo velho. Ela não tinha medo de uma mulher humana fraca e nem da faca que não causaria nenhum arranhão em sua pele, e ela estava prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia em Taha Aki. E aí, _a terceira esposa fez algo que A Mulher Fria não estava esperando_. Ela caiu de joelhos aos pés da bebedora de sangue e enfiou a faca em seu próprio coração. O sangue escorreu pelos dedos da terceira esposa e espirrou na Mulher Fria. A bebedora de sangue não pôde resistir à luxuria do sangue fresco que estava deixando o corpo da terceira esposa. Instintivamente, ela se virou para a mulher que estava morrendo, por um segundo inteiramente consumida pelo sangue. Os dentes de Taha Aki se fecharam no pescoço dela. Aquele não foi o fim da batalha, mas agora, Taha Aki não estava mais sozinho. Vendo a mãe deles morrer, dois filhos mais novos sentiram tanta raiva que se lançaram para a frente como seus espíritos lobos, apesar de ainda não serem homens. Com seu pai, eles exterminaram a criatura. Taha Aki nunca se reuniu à tribo. Ele nunca se transformou em homem de novo. Ele deitou por um dia ao lado do corpo da terceira esposa, rosnando toda vez que alguém tentava encostar nela, e aí ele foi para a floresta e nunca mais retornou. Problemas com os frios eram raros e aconteciam de vez em quando. Os filhos de Taha Aki guardaram a tribo até que seus filhos fossem velhos o suficiente pra ficarem em seu lugar. Nunca houveram mais de três lobos de cada vez. Era o suficiente. Ocasionalmente um bebedor de sangue aparecia por essas terras, mas eles eram pegos de surpresa, sem esperar os lobos. De vez em quando um lobo morria, mas eles nunca foram dezimados de novo como da primeira vez. Eles haviam aprendido como lutar com os frios, e eles passaram o conhecimento de lobo pra lobo, de mente de lobo pra mente de lobo, de espírito pra espírito, de pai pra filho. O tempo passou, e os descendentes de Taha Aki já não se transformavam mais em lobos quando atingiam a idade adulta. Só muito raramente, se um frio estava por perto, os lobos retornavam, e o bando continuava pequeno. Um grupo maior chegou, e os seus próprios bisavôs se prepararam pra lutar contra eles. Mas o líder falou com Ephraim Black como se fosse um homem, e prometeu não machucar os Quileute. Os seus estranhos olhos amarelos davam alguma espécie de prova do que ele dizia sobre eles não serem iguais aos outros bebedores de sangue. Os lobisomens estavam em menor número; não havia necessidade dos Frios pedirem um acordo sendo que eles podiam ter vencido a batalha. Ephraim aceitou. Eles cumpriram com a sua parte, apesar de que a presença deles tendia a puxar outros. E o número deles forçou o bando a atingir um número que a tribo nunca havia visto — o ancião disse, e por um momento em seus olhos pretos, afundados nas rugas e na pele dobrada ao redor deles, pareceram parar em Bella — Exceto, é claro, no tempo de Taha Aki — ele disse, e então suspirou — E então os filhos da nossa tribo carregam novamente o fardo e dividem o sacrifício que seus pais suportaram antes deles.

Tudo ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Os descendentes vivos da magia e das lendas olharam uns para os outros através do fogo com tristeza nos olhos. Todos menos um.

— Fardo — zombou um dos Lobos em uma voz baixa.

— Eu acho que é legal — concordou outro

Ao meu lado, Seth, que tinha os olhos arregalados de adulação pela fraternidade dos irmãos protetores da tribo, balançou a cabeça concordando.

Billy gargalhou, baixa e longamente, e a mágica pareceu desaparecer nas brasas brilhantes. De repente, era apenas um círculo de amigos de novo. Conversas baixas murmuravam ao nosso redor, zombeteiras e casuais.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que devia ficar quieta, mas a minha curiosidade simplesmente não permitia isso, então perguntei:

— Se for possível... — engoli a seco quando todos olharam para mim, mas ajeitei os ombros e olhei diretamente para os Anciões da aldeia — Se não for um incômodo, poderia me dizer o que aconteceu com as Mulheres Sábias dos Quileute?

Um estranho nervosismo se alastrou ao redor da fogueira e os anciões trocaram olhares. Uma garota morena, que estava sentada à direita deles, disse num tom plano:

— Depois que Waya foi morta pelos Guerreiros, as Mulheres Sábias se separaram da tribo, pois não podiam concordar com o que havia acontecido. 

— Como provavelmente você já suspeita, — disse Billy, com um sorriso fraco no rosto — É dessas mulheres que o seu Clã descende. 

— Sam disse que a minha família se recusou a participar do Tratado... — murmurei pensativa — Então elas voltaram depois dos Cullen?

— Sim — Billy acenou com a cabeça — Vieram a fim de resgatar a ligação com suas ancestrais mas, devido à experiência ruim que tiveram com Waya quando ela tentou usar o poder dos lobos para dominá-los, os Anciões haviam decidido proibi-las de usar Magia, para manter a paz. Houve resistência, mas não era o objetivo delas ficarem por aqui, então, depois de protegeram o lugar onde suas ancestrais faziam seus rituais, deixaram esse lugar.

— Até agora, infelizmente — murmurou Paul

Ficou bastante claro, quando muitas pessoas da roda não disseram nada, que eles concordavam. Mordi o interior da minha bochecha para contar a raiva que borbulhou no meu peito.

— Este é o lar dela tanto quanto é o seu, idiota — disse a garota sentada próxima aos anciões, revirando os olhos — Você não prestou atenção na história?

— O que eu ouvi foi que o tipo dela tentou usar o nosso poder e traiu a nossa aldeia — ele disse, cruzando os braços. 

A garota abriu a boca para retrucar, mas eu levantei abruptamente, juntando a minha dignidade e ignorando completamente a situação. Apenas contornei a fogueira e fui até os anciões, consciente de que Alek havia me seguido. 

— Muito obrigada por terem recebido a mim e ao meu irmão esta noite e compartilhado as histórias do seu povo... — eu disse formalmente. 

— São histórias do seu povo também, criança — disse o Ancião que eu não conhecia, com um sorriso agradável no rosto. Foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

— Eu não compreendo o porquê dessas histórias não serem de conhecimento comum no nosso Clã também — disse Alek, num tom sério — Se a nossa família esteve aqui antes, então devem saber de tudo isso.

Olhei para ele de soslaio, estranhando seu comportamento, mas aparentemente aquilo não irritara Billy, que respondeu:

— Eu não sei o motivo que levaria a sua família a esconder a história dos seus antepassados, mas o importante é que sabem agora. Vocês são parte dessas terras e ficaríamos satisfeitos se se juntassem a nós em La Push.

Eu pisquei, em silêncio, sem compreender suas palavras imediatamente e Alek abriu a boca para responder mas não foi capaz de dizer nada. Enquanto nós dois estávamos chocados, os outros se pronunciaram por nós.

— O QUE DIABOS??? — exclamou Paul e um outro que estava ao seu lado.

Sam levantou e olhou para eles irritado.

— Eu e os Anciões concluímos que é mais seguro para todos nós se eles viveram conosco na Reserva e, mais do que isso, Selene e Alekzander são parte do nosso povo, do nosso sangue. 

— Você enlouqueceu? — perguntou Paul, levantando-se para enfrentar Sam de frente — Você não aprendeu nada com as histórias que ouvimos? Esses dois são um perigo para nós!

Sam pareceu furioso, principalmente pela afronta, mas eu, mais uma vez, me meti. Aquilo estava ridículo.

— Não precisa se preocupar, não vamos vir para a Reserva — eu disse num tom ácido, antes de virar as costas para Paul e focar completamente em Sam e nos anciões — Agradeço pelo convite, de verdade, mas existem coisas que precisamos resolver e aprender antes qu esse tipo de decisão seja tomada.

— Eu entendo — Billy ainda sorria para mim, mas, por algum motivo esquisito qualquer, ele não me deixava mais nervosa, então sorri de volta — La Push está aberta para vocês quando sentirem que pertencem aqui.

Ele pegou as minhas mãos e a Magia que senti fluindo dele fez a minha pele se arrepiar. Independente daquela cadeira de rodas, aquele homem era poderoso. Era uma pena que não usasse a sua Magia.

— Acho que é melhor irmos logo, então — Alek disse, posando uma mão sobre o meu ombro — Mais uma vez, agradeço por nos ter chamado esta noite.

Os anciões assentiram, formais, e Alek me puxou para longe. Não resisti, só acenei para Seth e fui com ele, pensativa.

Queria poder perguntar coisas para a minha avó, mas já que não posso, talvez seja hora de descobrir algumas coisas por conta própria. 


End file.
